Novia Fantasma
by paranoia19
Summary: UA. ¿Qué haría Natsu Dragneel si encontrara el alma de una novia del siglo XVIII llamada Lucy Heartfilia ? Él no creía tanto en los fantasmas como en el amor. Pero cuando la conoce, su vida dará un giro que le hará cambiar de parecer. Nalu. Gale. Gruvia. Jerza.
1. La novia fantasma y el ladrón

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**..**

* * *

Corría y corría, esquivaba a las personas que impedían su paso, chocaba con algunas, pero no paraba de correr.

Dobló una esquina, esperando que la policía lo dejase de seguir, sin embargo, lo seguía siguiendo.

- Mierda – Dijo el joven encapuchado, preparándose para correr otra vez, visualizó una reja y la trepó, esa reja daba camino hacia una parte más alejada de los suburbios más pobres de la ciudad de París.

Se encontraba casi solo, en una zona desolada, habían casas degradadas y en mal estado. La policía no dejaba de seguirlo. Se estaba cansando de tanto correr, pero eso no impedía que él siga corriendo. Temía ser capturado y no poder salir de la cárcel. Por primera vez se arrepintió de robar una joya de alto precio, sólo para sacar más dinero y así salir de su pobreza.

Dobló otra esquina, la policía había perdido su paso. _"Bien"_ pensó, pero no hay que cantar victoria, de seguro no tardaban en encontrarlo. Debía de encontrar una salida o un escondite. Pero rápido.

Miró a todos los lados posibles, casas desoladas y pobres, arbustos secos, nada.

Hasta que vio algo que podría hacerlo esconder de su crimen. No muy lejos de allí, en una zona bastante descuidada y abandonada, se encontraba lo que había sido la gran mansión Heartfilia, que de muy seguro en los tiempos de los nobles del siglo XVIII debía de ser muy cuidado por la aristocracia, pero ese es otro tema.

El joven criminal encapuchado se dirigió corriendo hacia las viejas y oxidadas rejas que abrían paso hacia la antigua mansión.

Con suerte las pudo abrir por lo antiguas y descuidadas que estaban. Cerró las rejas para no marcar su evidencia y corrió por el gran jardín, donde al centro de este se divisaba una gran pileta vieja, el jardín estaba seco y lleno de ramas resecas de los árboles que rechinaban y movían con el fuerte viento, donde no se podían apreciar ninguna rama ni hoja verde. Un ambiente casi tenebroso y lúgubre, que a cualquier persona haría regresar por el camino donde había comenzado, pero para él eso no era tan importante ahora.

Subió rápidamente los pequeños escalones que daban hacia la entrada. Cuando estuvo por entrar a la gran mansión por la gran puerta principal, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con una especie de candado oxidado, pero fuerte – Mierda, tengo que encontrar otra salida – Susurró buscando a los alrededores de la mansión abandonada y vieja.

Cuando en eso visualizó una pequeña puerta cerca de la parte trasera de la mansión, se encontraba mal sellada por maderas en muy mal estado por el tiempo que había pasado, como si alguien las hubiera puesto para que nadie entre a aquel lugar. Al chico no le importó ese detalle e intentó sacarlas, hasta que logró sacar la mayoría. Abrió la puerta y la cerró para que la policía no se cerciore de que alguien había entrado a la zona abandonada y desolada.

Suspiró y se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Se quitó la capucha de su gran chaqueta color negra, dejando ver su corta y puntiaguda cabellera rosada. Sacó de su bolsillo la joya carísima que había robado hace unas horas, por suerte no se rompió ni se rajó, según lo que había escuchado de su colega Gray, ese collar con diamantes grandes, era una reliquia antigua de los aristócratas de la época de la monarquía francesa.

Había acordado con Gray – que también era ladrón – que ambos iban a robar piezas de sumo valor para poder salir de la pobreza que tenían a causa de viajar a Francia por una beca de estudios, junto con sus compañeras Juvia, Erza y su compañero Gajeel. Todos de 18 años. Y sin embargo, habían sido engañados, haciendo que llegaran a Francia y que las personas que les habían prometido la "beca de estudios", lograran quitarles toda cosa de valor, quedándose sin dinero.

Luego de ver la magnífica joya y guardarla en su bolsillo, se dispuso a ver la mansión. Más que mansión, parecía una especie de palacio antiguo. Pero con diferencia de que los muebles principales y espejos del salón principal habían sido robados o sacados, porque el gran salón se encontraba casi vacío.

Comenzó a caminar con paso lento. Los candelabros de arriba se veían viejos y oxidados, parecía que en algún momento se iban a caer. Visualizó varios cuadros de ricos nobles de aquella época, pero el que más le llamó la atención fue el enorme cuadro de una pared, en donde parecía que una familia noble aristócrata se encontraba en el gran jardín, contando con que éste estaba muy bien cuidado y lleno de flores. En la descripción de abajo decía: "Familia Heartfilia". Al parecer, estos habían sido los dueños del lugar en donde él se encontraba. Vio que había una pareja adulta de nobles aristócratas, con una vestimenta del siglo XVIII, junto con una chica joven, no más de 20 años, rubia, no muy alta y de unos grandes ojos color chocolate, que se supone que era su hija. La chica era hermosa, llevaba un gran vestido de color celeste. Parecía una princesa. Aunque no se podía apreciar la imagen tan nítidamente por la gran cantidad de polvo que había en el lugar. Él estaba seguro que esa señorita, hija de ricos nobles, podría haber sido una de las jóvenes aristócratas más hermosas en esa época.

Se fue a investigar un poco más de esa zona. Se preguntó por qué no la mantenían en cuidado si era una mansión. Tal vez podrían hacer un sitio donde los turistas podían visitar a menudo o un museo, o Dios sabe qué otras cosas hubieran podido hacer con la mansión.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que en los otros grandes salones, todo estaba intacto, empolvado, pero intacto. Se preguntó también por qué la gente de los alrededores no se le había ocurrido robar, habían muchas cosas de valor. Se fue al gran comedor, donde los platos finos y las copas estaban sobre la mesa, todo elegantemente ordenado, como si en aquel momento estuvieran en una celebración importante. Habían viejas botellas de vino sobre la mesa.

Tuvo la tentación de robar unos cuantos platos y copas. Eran finos, de la nobleza alta. No había nadie allí y nadie se daría cuenta.

Estaba por coger una pequeña copa hasta que sintió una presencia extraña, como si alguien más estuviera allí en el mismo salón.

Por un momento pensó que era la policía que lo estaba buscando, así que volteó bruscamente para saber quién era.

No vio a nadie. Subió los hombros. Tal vez fue su imaginación paranoica de temer ser capturado.

Cogió la pequeña copa, la vio detenidamente. De plata, fina, muy empolvada, pero bien detallada y hermosa.

- ¿Es usted un invitado? – Se escuchó una voz femenina no muy lejos de allí, sorprendiendo al joven.

Sorprendido y atemorizado porque alguien lo descubriera, volteó rápidamente a ver de quién provenía esa voz delicada. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie.

Miró a los alrededores. No vio a nadie. Un poco de temor comenzó a invadirse dentro de él, no es que fuera una persona miedosa. Él no creía en fantasmas, pero sus amigos y la mayoría de personas que había conocido durante toda su vida sí creían, y siempre les contaban historias, historias que él no creía para nada.

Pero ahora él estaba comenzando a dudar. Estaba dudando si estos existían o no.

Negó con la cabeza levemente. No, él no era esa clase de chicos ingenuos que creían en estupideces.

Ignoró lo que había escuchado hace un momento y se dispuso a limpiar suavemente la pequeña copa, quitando gran cantidad de polvo con la manga de su chaqueta negra para poder guardarla.

- Le pregunté si es que usted es un invitado – Se escuchó otra vez esa voz, pero más cerca de él.

Se le vino un nerviosismo, llenándole de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Al parecer no debió de haber ignorado lo anterior. Siendo valiente volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

Vio a la chica más hermosa que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Llevaba un largo vestido antiguo, totalmente blanco del siglo XVII, como el de una novia, un poco escotado, pero estaba en muy buenas condiciones, se veía sedoso; su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en un peinado elegante y tenía unos grandes ojos achocolatados. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana que vendían en las tiendas más caras de la ciudad.

La chica llevaba el ceño levemente fruncido – ¿Q-quién es usted? ¿De qué familia proviene? ¿E-es usted un invitado? – Dijo con voz miedosa.

El joven no sabía qué hacer ¿Qué hacía una chica linda vestida de novia en medio de un lugar abandonado de la ciudad? ¿Y por qué rayos quería saber de qué familia venía?

Se le vino a la cabeza las probabilidades del por qué ella estuviera allí, pero recordó la imagen que vio hace unos minutos.

La hija de los nobles Heartfilia. La chica con el vestido celeste. Los ojos chocolates.

Abrió los ojos. ¿Sería posible?

No, no puede ser. Él no cree en fantasmas.

Tal vez sería una ladrona también, pero que sabía actuar de indefensa.

- Soy Natsu – Dijo el joven descaradamente alzando la copa – Y pienso robarme esta copa ahora mismo.

- ¡N-no puede robársela! – Dijo con más miedo la joven – ¡En unos momentos empezará mi boda! ¡No puede arruinarla!

¿Boda? ¿De qué mierda hablaba esta chica?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Natsu incrédulo – No hay ninguna boda por aquí ¿Es que acaso no ves que el ambiente está abandonado?

- ¡No! – Protestó la chica – Deje esa copa en su lugar, o tendré que llamar a los guardias.

Natsu suspiró y dejó la copa en su lugar, esta muchacha loca lo estaba hartando.

Sintió un poco de pena por la chica, tal vez alguien la había drogado y la había traído hasta la lúgubre mansión. Tal vez había sido una de esas chicas ingenuas que viajan al extranjero solas y son ultrajadas.

Pero bueno, ahora necesitaba robar para conseguir salir de ese país junto con sus amigos. Ya después se ocupará de salvar a la chica.

- Mira – Le dijo Natsu – No hay ninguna boda ¿sí? – Si no lo iba a dejar tranquilo por las malas, tendría que hacerlo por las buenas – Todo está desolado y empolvado, no sé muy bien la historia de esta mansión, pero alguien te debió de engañar que aquí había una boda, así que ¿por qué no mejor te vas por donde regresaste?

La chica lo miró atónita.

- ¿Usted no sabe de quién es esta mansión? – Le dijo con un tono disgustado – ¡Esta es mi mansión! ¡Soy Lucy Heartfilia! Hija del noble duque Jude Heartphilia y la duquesa Layla Heartfilia – Natsu abrió los ojos – ¡Y en estos momentos mi boda estará a punto de comenzar! ¡No puede arruinarla!

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, la joven lo miraba furiosa.

"Familia Heartfilia" Recordó el nombre del gran cuadro que había visto.

Se frotó las sienes, volteó y cerró los ojos, intentó rezar, aunque por el nerviosismo, no pudo hacerlo, intentó relajarse, se convenció a sí mismo y recordó que no había tomado ningún tipo de alcohol en los últimos días ni lo habían drogado, que los fantasmas no existían y que esas historias eran puros cuentos baratos sacados de la imaginación de alguna persona estúpida que tenía mucha imaginación; y ni mucho menos de que estaba loco. Se tranquilizó un poco, volvió a mirar a donde se encontraba la chica que se hacía llamar Lucy Heartfilia. Esperando que sólo fuera un producto de su imaginación.

Y en efecto ella seguía allí, con esa expresión enojada. Natsu bufó, esto no podía ser posible. Iba a intentar convencerse que los fantasmas no son reales y que ella es una chica que sabe mucho de historia francesa antigua y que sólo quería espantarlo.

- Si estás jugando a ser la hija de los nobles duques, pues ya déjalo niña, no me gusta perder el tiempo.

- ¡Yo no sería capaz de jugar con eso! – Alzó la voz la muchacha – ¡Guardias! – Gritó con alguna esperanza de que alguien viniera.

Sin embargo no vino nadie.

"_Esta chica loca está hablando tontería y media_" Pensó Natsu auto convenciéndose de que ella era una persona real "_Mejor la llevo a la salida, robo lo necesario y me largo de aquí_"

- Mira, no quiero ser mal educado, pero sería mejor que… – Se acercó hacia ella, para poder agarrar su mano, sin embargo, no pudo agarrarla, traspasó su mano, como si fuera una ilusión óptica – ¿Pero qué mier-

- ¡No diga palabras soeces! – Dijo la chica asustada alejándose de Natsu, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no pudo sentir el tacto de la mano del chico – ¿Por qué no pude sentir su mano?

Natsu miró sorprendido a la joven, no podía tocarla, esto ya no era normal, la miró bien, si era un fantasma de la verdadera señorita Lucy Heartfilia, debía de decir el año en donde ella creía que estaba, así estaría seguro. Si no estaba equivocado, esta mansión era del siglo XVIII, y él sabía un poco de historia francesa antigua, específicamente sólo un poco de la revolución y esas cosas. No por nada se ganó una beca de estudios, aunque él era más hábil en matemáticas y letras que en historia, pero bueno, ese es otro tema.

- Disculpa – Le dijo Natsu con voz temblorosa, temiendo a lo que la señorita le iba a responder – ¿Puedes decirme en qué año estamos?

- Pues, hoy estamos 11 de julio de 1789 – Le dijo Lucy con desconfianza – Hace poco he cumplido los 17 años, y ahora se celebrará mi boda para poder salir de Francia con mi familia y escapar de la revolución.

Natsu miró estupefacto a la joven. En realidad, actualmente se encontraban en el año 2013, en pleno siglo contemporáneo.

La chica no era en realidad alguien de allí, su acento y vocabulario "muy formal" no era de la época que las chicas de esa edad usan usualmente en la actualidad, y su vestimenta de novia no era de su época.

Había dicho la fecha exacta en donde en la época de la chica, se estaba produciendo la revolución francesa. Ella había dicho su nombre completo, su estatus social, su edad, ¡Todo encajaba!

Natsu Dragneel ese mismo día descubrió que los fantasmas en realidad sí existen, pero no como la gente le decía.

Había tenido la "suerte" de haber conocido a un fantasma de una chica ingenua, un poco loca y sobre todo, hermosa. Pero aunque ella sea "diferente", no dejaba de causar en él un poco de miedo, por ser alguien que no tiene vida.

..

..

* * *

Holaaa a todos :3

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está bien? Quise hacer un nuevo fic, obviamente Nalu pero ahora es diferente, como verán tiene algo de fantasía. Pero quería ser algo más **original.**

Bueno hasta aquí es lo que viene a ser el "prólogo". Donde todo comenzó y blah blah. Ahora lo interesante se vendrá en los siguientes capítulos :D

La inspiración que me vino a hacer este fic fue un sueño que tuve hace poco, fue tan raro, pero tan genial que me dejó pensando y al final decidí escribir un Nalu basado en mi sueño. (Raro ¿no? jeje)

Y al escribir esto me acordé de Corpse Bride (llamado en español: El cadáver de la Novia), la película de Tim Burton (Tiene un poco de parecido Lucy con el personaje de Emily, tan ingenuas e inocentes jeje)

Bueno sin más que decirles me despido, espero que les guste, ah por cierto, perdonen los errores ortográficos, (si es que hay) es que a veces soy taaan rápida escribiendo que no me doy cuenta :(

Ya saben, si les gustó, pues dejen reviews, eso motiva a actualizar más rápido. De ustedes depende la historia.


	2. Conociéndote

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

..

El nerviosismo que tenía en ese mismo instante no podía ser descrito.

Tan sólo de saber que ella era un fantasma le hacía aterrorizarse, haciendo que todos sus órganos internos se retorcieran, sintiendo una masa por dentro siendo batida por una licuadora.

Él no había sido nunca una persona miedosa, ya que no creía en "cosas estúpidas" como él solía decir muy a menudo, pero a cualquier persona que se le aparece una chica fantasma vestida de novia, haría que se sintiera terriblemente aterrada o aterrado ante la situación ¿no?

Frotó su cara con sus manos, como si recién se levantara, y miró a la chica, que lo miraba de una manera extraña.

Los dos se habían quedado en silencio desde que Lucy había dicho en qué fecha ella creía encontrarse.

Natsu se quedó pensando ¿Qué haría una persona normal en una situación como esta? Correr, escaparse de ese temible lugar en donde estaba esa loca fantasma y nunca regresar. Sería lo más lógico que haría. Pero no, si él corría hacia el exterior en este mismo instante, la policía lo capturaría y su vida sería una mierda. Debía de pensar en algo. Pero ya.

La pálida rubia se acercó hacia él. El miedo comenzó a inundarle otra vez.

- Disculpa si le incomoda – Le dijo la "fantasma" – Pero quisiera saber por qué no pude sentir su tacto – Intentó tocar su brazo con su mano, pero igual que la vez anterior, su mano traspasó por su brazo, como las películas de fantasmas.

Natsu saltó de su sitio y se alejó un poco – ¡No me toques! ¡No te acerques! – Dijo espantado pensando que ella quería hacerle algo malo, pero luego cambió de expresión viendo como la chica se cubría los ojos con sus manos cubiertas de guantes blancos como la nieve. Sollozó un poco, estaba llorando. ¿Le había ofendido con lo que él había dicho?

- ¡Usted no es cortés! – Dijo sollozando la rubia – ¡Yo quiero ser amable, pero recibo este trato de parte suya! ¡Nunca pensé en que alguien me podría tratar así!

Natsu miró incrédulo a la chica.

- Ehh.. – Dijo Natsu intentando disculparse – No quise hacer eso, yo no soy así…

- ¿¡Y por qué ningún guardia viene!? – Dijo la chica alzando la voz, limpiándose las lágrimas – ¡Yo tengo autoridad en este lugar!

Natsu gruñó. Ya se había cansado de la actitud infantil de la fantasma. Mejor sería decirle la verdad para que se calle, recapacite y así pueda estar tranquilo, robar algunas cosas si es que pudiera, y luego salirse de allí.

- Pues la tenías – Dijo viendo a la chica, que lo miraba con una intensa mirada, tragó saliva, necesitaría terapia cuando salga, hablar con una muerta le hacía temblar los huesos – L-Lucy, no hay nadie aquí, mira a tu alrededor, estamos en el año 2013, esta vieja y grande mansión abandonada solía ser tu casa, han pasado muchos años y todos están muertos, incluso tú.

Lucy miró a Natsu con los ojos abiertos, no pudiendo ser capaz de creer lo que él estaba diciendo.

Miró a su alrededor, para saber si era verdad lo que él decía. Era cierto, no había nada, ni nadie, todo estaba feo, empolvado, sucio, las cosas tenían telarañas y el ambiente estaba cerrado, dando un aspecto lúgubre a ese lugar.

Lucy se estremeció de dolor. Ella pensaba que todos los días en los que había estado completamente sola en ese sucio y viejo lugar en el que ella le llamaba "hogar", era un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla, una larga pesadilla que nunca iba a acabar.

Pensaba que cuando despertase, por fin iba a poder ir a celebrar su boda y ser feliz, la que tanto esperaba con ansias.

- Entonces… – Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, su cara expresó incredulidad – ¿Esto no es un sueño? ¿No es una pesadilla?

- No – Dijo él mirándola con un poco de tristeza, compadeciéndose de ella – No lo es Lucy, ésta es la realidad.

Ya no sentía tanto miedo, ahora lo que más sentía, era pena por esa alma abandonada, pero él no podía hacer nada. Se le quitaron las ganas de robar algo que era de una fantasma, sería pésimo de su parte robarle cosas a ella y dejarla más abandonada de lo que estaba, sin sus cosas de valor. Así que tomó la decisión de irse de allí para no seguir incomodándose a él mismo y a la chica, y esconderse en otro lugar de los policías que de seguro estaban rondando por allí.

- Bueno – Dijo él mirándola algo incómodo – Yo ya me voy – Dijo yéndose hacia el gran salón principal para alcanzar esa puertita en donde se había infiltrado – Cuídate, algún día cuando me muera nos veremos en el más allá y-

- ¡No se vaya! – Le dijo Lucy corriendo hacia él e intentado abrazarlo por la espalda, pero lo único que lograba era traspasarlo, haciendo que ella misma se abrace muy cerquita de él, Natsu volteó a verla – ¡Quédese! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Por favor tenga piedad! – Empezó a llorar otra vez – No quiero quedarme sola por siempre…no sabía que todo este tiempo he estado sola…y, y tengo miedo, en mi sueño algunas personas se alejaban de mí aterradas y…y no regresaban nunca más…y no quiero, y-yo – Lloró como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Natsu sintió más pena, compasión y lástima por la chica, ahora entendía todo, la pobre llevaba todo este largo tiempo encerrada, pensando que era un sueño, y sin saber que ella era un fantasma. De seguro muchas personas como él intentaron robar la mansión, pero al ver a Lucy vestida de blanco, toda pálida, con su cara y aspecto demacrado se llenaron de terror y se fueron corriendo, ignorando de que Lucy era un alma indefensa.

En ese momento Natsu entendió que Lucy era como él. Estaban solos. Y sentir esa sensación de no tener nadie a quien te pueda apoyar es horrible.

Él había sufrido eso cuando era pequeño. Hasta que conoció a sus amigos.

Chasqueó sus dientes, a veces detestaba tener un corazón tan blando, pero esa era una de sus principales cualidades que lo destacaban.

¿Se quedaría con ella? No, no lo haría. ¿Abandonarla y no regresar, haciendo que ella se vuelva más miserable? No, eso no.

Entonces ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podría ayudar a una fantasma?

Se quedó callado, en silencio, pensando y pensando, buscando una posible respuesta a sus preguntas.

Suspiró pesadamente. No sabía qué hacer.

"_Un momento"_ pensó Natsu _"¡Lo tengo!"_ sonrió levemente.

Siempre había escuchado, en todas las "ya no estúpidas historias" que todos le contaban, que los fantasmas eran almas perdidas, ya sean buenas o malas, que rondaban en el mundo por un propósito que no habían logrado cumplir en el mundo. Eran prisioneras y tenían que ser liberadas.

Volteó y miró a Lucy. Ella tenía que ser liberada.

Sonrió. De seguro por alguna razón había conocido a Lucy.

La miró otra vez a los ojos. De todas maneras, aunque sabía que ella era un espíritu inofensivo, ya que no le había hecho daño al querer robar las cosas de valor de su mansión, tenía miedo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo. De seguro era porque no salía del shock de que él estaba conociendo recién a una fantasma.

- Lucy – Le dijo firmemente, queriendo dejar a un lado el temor que sentía al verla – Me quedaré – Lucy sonrió – Y buscaré una forma de liberarte, para que ya no estés sola en este mundo.

Lucy lo miró extraño – ¿Usted me va a liberar? ¿Podría saber de qué?

Natsu suspiró – Es una larga historia, aun tengo que decirles a los demás lo que tengo que hacer contigo para que me ayuden a liberarte, te la contaré luego – Dijo – Ah por cierto, no me trates de "usted" me hace sentir…raro, mejor trátame de tú.

Lucy lo miró sorprendida – Entonces, ¿usted… – Natsu la miró molesto, recalcando que ya estaba cansado de escuchar el "usted", haciendo que Lucy se ponga un poco nerviosa – D-disculpa, p-pero – Suspiró, relajándose – Me es difícil hablarle así, como usted quiere – Lo miró a los ojos – Es que a nadie le he hablado así.

Natsu lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso nunca has tenido amigos?

- Ehm…no.

Natsu le sonrió y le tendió la mano – Entonces sé mi amiga.

Lucy miró la mano de Natsu – ¿Por qué tiende la mano?

- Es como para simbolizar de que somos amigos – Natsu suspiró – Se supone que tenemos que estrechar nuestras manos para formalizar nuestra amistad, aunque no podamos sentir nuestras manos, solo ponla sobre la mía y listo.

Lucy se sonrojó un poco y puso su mano sobre la de Natsu, imitando un estrechamiento de manos. En efecto, físicamente ambos no sintieron nada.

Pero fuera de lo físico, algo adentro de ellos se encendió.

Una pequeña llama de "amistad". Que luego, quién sabe si se convertiría en algo más.

- Ahora – Le dijo Natsu caminando por la sala principal de la mansión – La primera regla que debes saber de los amigos, es que NUNCA se tienen que llamar de usted, ¿entendido?

Lucy lo siguió – ¿Y por qué?

- Demuestra confianza – Le sonrió – Es algo que los amigos nunca la pierden.

Lucy se quedó pensando ¿Confianza? Según lo que ella sabía, era que es creer incondicionalmente en alguien, pero ella no recordaba confiar en nadie. ¿Lograría confiar en él?

- Natsu.

- Dime – Dijo Natsu volteando a verla.

- ¿Somos amigos? – Le preguntó insegura

- Pues sí – Le dijo él – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Eh… no he confiado en nadie hasta ahora, y… – Lo miró a los ojos – Quisiera conocerte.

Natsu sonrió.

- ¡Lucy! – Se acercó a ella – ¡Ya no me trataste de usted! ¡Estás empezando a tener más confianza conmigo!

Lucy lo miró raro, como si él fuese un idiota.

- Eh bueno – Dijo el mirándola – ¿Quieres saber más cosas de mí?

- Sí

- Bien, te diré – Le dijo sonriéndole – Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy de una pequeña ciudad de Japón, llamada Magnolia, aunque me dijeron que mi familia es de origen francés ¿es raro no? Bueno, tengo 18 años y este año cumpliré los 19, me gusta comer, sobre todo la comida caliente y picante, me encanta el deporte y quiero mucho a mis amigos. Oh cierto, hace poco me gané una beca de estudios con mis amigos para irnos a estudiar aquí, en París, pero nos engañaron a todos y nos quitaron todo, y ahora estamos recolectando cosas de valor para tener dinero y así regresar a nuestro país.

Lucy lo miró extraño, se encontraba procesando la información. ¿Qué era una beca? ¿Le estafaron? ¿Está robando para irse a su país?

A pesar de que era un ladrón. Ella veía en él que su corazón no poseía maldad.

Al contrario, ella veía bondad.

Ella sonrió – Oh, entonces… cuando tengas suficiente dinero para regresar a tu país…. ¿Te irás y estaré sola otra vez?

Él sonrió – No, somos amigos – Miró por medio de unas grandes ventanas, que todo se estaba oscureciendo de poco a poco – Y los amigos no se abandonan, antes de irme, estarás libre, yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes.

Lucy sonrió, aunque no entendía lo que significaba "liberarse", a ella le gustaba que Natsu sea tierno.

Hubo un corto silencio.

- Ehh, Lucy.

- Dime Natsu.

- Se está oscureciendo…al parecer me quedaré aquí a dormir.

- Oh, entonces puedes dormir en mi habitación – Dijo con una sonrisa, de pronto Natsu la miró extraño y ella entendió a lo que él había pensando, ella nunca había hecho pasar a un hombre a su habitación. Se sonrojó – D-digo, p-puedes dormir, p-pero…

Natsu rió, era raro y enfermizo ver a una fantasma avergonzada y tímida con un chico.

- Si te molesta, entonces dormiré en el piso, de todas maneras estoy acostumbrado a no dormir en una cama. Además, acabo de recordar que todo está empolvado y respirar el polvo de las mantas me haría mal…así que dormiré en el piso – Dijo acomodándose, sentándose en el suelo.

Lucy se sintió mal, Natsu era su amigo, y estando en una gran mansión, dormía en el piso. Aunque lo que había dicho era verdad, él podía sufrir de una alergia al polvo si se dormía en su habitación, más específicamente, en su súper empolvada cama.

- Hey Lucy – Dijo Natsu – ¿Tienes velas?

- Creo que hay por la cocina.

Natsu se dirigió con paso rápido a la cocina y en un dos por tres trajo dos candelabros con velas.

- Que rápido – Dijo Lucy.

- Los encontré en la mesa – Dijo poniéndolos en el suelo – Perdona si los saqué de su sitio, pero tengo que alumbrar por lo menos esta sala con algo.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Lucy sonriendo – Los amigos comparten las cosas ¿no?

Natsu la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió – Al parecer ya estás aprendiendo el significado de amistad. – Sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió cada vela.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo puedes hacer fuego sin usar unas piedras de sílex? – Dijo Lucy sorprendida mirando cómo Natsu prendía cada velita.

- ¿Esto? – Dijo Natsu alzando su mano con el encendedor, Lucy asintió – Se llama encendedor, no sé de qué está hecho, pero tiene muchos compuestos químicos que pueden hacer el fuego, genial ¿no?

- Creo que este mundo es más interesante – Dijo Lucy sin dejar de mirar el encendedor.

Natsu se echó en el piso, Lucy acomodó su largo vestido y se echó junto a él.

- ¿Q-qué haces? – Dijo Natsu sintiéndose raro. Él nunca había estado solo con una mujer, bueno, con una fantasma, pero contaba como mujer ¿no? La cosa es que eso le ponía un poco nervioso.

- Voy a acompañarte – Le dijo Lucy mirándolo.

- ¿Tú puedes dormir?

- No – Lucy se quedó pensando – Tal vez por eso, en esos "sueños" nunca dormía – Susurró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada – Dijo Lucy sonriendo – No puedo dormir, pero como no tengo nada que hacer, te acompañaré mientras duermes ¿está bien?

- Está bien – Dijo Natsu mirando hacia el gran elegante techo de la mansión, estaba decorado con hermosas pinturas, todo detallado.

De pronto sintió que Lucy se apega más a él, haciendo que él sienta un hormigueo – Natsu cuéntame cómo es el futuro, cómo es afuera. A parte de vestir raro.

- ¡La rara eres tú! – Dijo Natsu justificándose – Esta ropa me costó mucho robarla.

- ¡No soy rara! – Lucy se defendió – ¡Y mi vestido es hermoso!

- En las tiendas de ropa hay vestidos más grandes y de diferentes modelos – Bromeó Natsu.

- ¿Estás diciendo que mi vestido no es hermoso? – Dijo Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

Natsu rió. A pesar de que Lucy era una fantasma, no le parecía tenebrosa ni nada de esas cosas que sientes al ver un fantasma. Se sentía cálido con la compañía de ella, como si fuera una persona común y corriente.

Esa noche Natsu Dragneel ya no tuvo miedo de Lucy, descubrió que ella no podía hacerle daño, y que era tan ingenua, tan inocente, que confiaba mucho en él. Él tampoco podía hacerle daño, la consideraba ahora, su amiga. Una amiga fantasma.

Estaba decidido, la iba a liberar de ese mundo para que ella se vaya a donde pertenecían los muertos, cueste lo que cueste, haría ese favor por su amiga.

..

..

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?

Les agradezco por los lindos reviews** gracias chicos y chicaaas

Perdonen por la tardanza :( toda la pinche semana tuve trabajos y prácticas.

Oh y en el próximo episodio ya aparecerán los amigos de Natsu. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este episodio.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido. Dejen review si quieren que esta historia continúe :)

Nos leemos! :)


	3. Amistad

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

..

.

Los pequeños rayos de luz del sol, inundaron la ciudad de París, los hombres y mujeres se iban a trabajar, los niños y adolescentes a la escuela, y los jóvenes a las universidades.

Pero habían jóvenes que hacían la excepción, no muy lejos de un lugar céntrico de la ciudad, al fondo de un teatro abandonado y viejo, donde ya nadie iba ni visitaba, se encontraban escondidos un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que no pasaban de los 20 años, que por cuestión de dinero, no podían ir a la universidad, y mucho menos ir a su país. Anteriormente se había dicho que ellos fueron estafados por una beca de estudios.

Y allí estaban ellos: un chico que tenía el cabello negro largo y desordenado, tenía piercings en las cejas y nariz, al estilo punk-metal, se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en los asientos cómodos de primera fila, de cabello oscuro corto y también desordenado, estaba echado, durmiendo cerca al telón del escenario para calentarse, a su lado estaba una chica de cabellos azules, se encontraba abrazada a él, como si no quisiera separarse de él.

Y había otra chica, que ya se había levantado hace unos minutos, tenía el pelo rojo escarlata, miraba a través de la pequeña ventana de la gran puerta que sellaba el teatro para que nadie los encuentre.

Llevaba una expresión preocupada, su amigo no había llegado el día anterior.

Tenía miedo a que se encuentre arrestado, o que se encuentre en peligro.

"_Natsu"_ pensó _"Espero que estés bien."_

Cerró los ojos resignada, si él seguía demorándose, tendría que buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

Volteó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico que se encontraba dormido cerca al telón. Le dio una pequeña patada en el estómago.

- ¡Auch! – Se levantó el chico de golpe y miró molesto a la chica quien lo había golpeado – ¡Erza! ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?

- Es hora de levantarse – Le dijo seriamente, miró a la chica que había estado durmiendo al lado del chico, se estaba sobando los ojos para quitarse la pereza del sueño – Juvia, despierta, y si quieres dormir acaramelada con Gray, deberían de dormir en los camerinos.

Juvia se sonrojó bastante, haciendo que toda su cara se vea roja – ¡N-no! ¡J-Juvia n-no lo hizo a p-propósito!

Gray, un poco sonrojado, carraspeó y le dijo a Erza: – No tenías por qué levantarnos así, a no ser que tengas algo importante que decirnos.

- Natsu no ha venido – Dijo Erza – Hace un día que no está aquí, pensaba que regresaría en la noche, pero nunca regresó… – Suspiró – Nunca le debiste de decir que robe semejante joya, grandísimo idiota – Dio un golpe a Gray en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! – Dijo Gray sobándose la cabeza – ¡Pero por lo menos pégame más suave!

- Tengo miedo que la policía lo haya atrapado – Dijo Erza bajando la mirada – ¿Qué haremos?

- Juvia piensa que él está bien, Natsu es un chico listo – Dijo Juvia.

- Juvia tiene razón – Dijo Gray – No te preocupes, él no es tan idiota como crees.

Erza chasqueó los dientes – Más le vale venir temprano o si no sufrirá una tremenda paliza – Miró al otro chicho que seguía durmiendo en los asientos de la primera fila – ¡Oye Gajeel! ¡Levántate y mueve el trasero! ¡Hoy tenemos cosas que robar!

- ¡Ya deja de gritar como bruja que me quedaré sordo! – Dijo Gajeel levantándose de los asientos.

Erza se quedó en silencio pensando. En realidad, con las cosas que habían robado, habían alcanzado la mitad del dinero que necesitaban para que todos regresaran a Magnolia. Necesitarían más, pero tenía miedo a que a alguien le pase algo por robar cosas de mucho valor.

No quería que alguien vuelva a desaparecer como Natsu lo había hecho el día anterior, estaba segura de que él volvería, pero ahora tenía miedo de que él se encuentre en peligro.

No, no quería, ella como la mayor del grupo, y la líder, se encargaría de que no le pase nada a nadie. No importa si tomaría tiempo recaudar el dinero necesario para salir de allí, lo importante era que salgan, pero juntos, sanos y salvos.

- Chicos – Dijo llamando la atención de los 3 jóvenes – Escuchen, de aquí en adelante, cuando hayan cosas de mucho valor que robar, no las robaremos solos, las robaremos juntos.

Todos la miraron, asintieron y volvieron a prepararse para salir a robar unas cuantas cosillas.

..

..

Natsu despertó, se sobó los ojos para quitarse la pereza, miró hacia el techo. La elegante pintura barroca seguía allí arriba, los grandes candelabros del techo colgaban viejos y oxidados, miró hacia su izquierda, las pequeñas velitas se habían apagado. Volteó a su derecha y se asustó un poco al chocarse con la mirada de Lucy muy cerca de él.

- ¡L-Lucy! – Dijo Natsu sentándose de golpe – ¿Qué haces?

- Te miraba cuando dormías toda la noche – Dijo ella mirándolo inocentemente, luego sonrió – ¿Sabes? Haces mucho ruido roncando y pones una cara de bebé cuando te duermes, oh y te mueves mucho, aunque eso no me incomodaba.

Natsu se sonrojó. Nadie le había dicho eso, ya que siempre dormía solo.

- Eh…okey – Dijo mirando su reloj, eran las 9:30 de la mañana – ¡Rayos! ¡Es tarde! ¡Si no voy al teatro Erza me va a matar! – Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la pequeña puerta.

- ¡E-espera Natsu! – Dijo Lucy, haciendo que Natsu volteara a mirarla.

Natsu la miró con ternura, sabía lo que Lucy estaba pensando. Pero él no sería capaz de hacerlo.

- N-no quiero que me d-dejes – Dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada – No quiero que me abandones.

Natsu rió levemente, Lucy parecía una niñita cuando se sonrojaba. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le dijo: – No te preocupes Lucy, soy tu amigo y no te voy a dejar – Le sonrió – Vendré pronto, no me demoraré, traeré a algunos amigos.

Lucy lo miró preocupada – ¿Volverás? ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo – Le dijo Natsu abriendo la pequeña puerta para salir.

Una vez que salió, Lucy se quedó sola, como siempre lo había estado.

Suspiró. Se sentó en el suelo, dispuesta a esperar a Natsu.

Mientras tanto, Natsu se dirigía a paso rápido hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba su "hogar", el viejo teatro central abandonado. Veía constantemente a todos los lados, como si fuera paranoico, tenía miedo a que la policía lo reconozca por la ropa que llevaba.

Hasta que sintió que alguien lo seguía. Asustado de que sea un oficial, aceleró el paso, casi corriendo, se metió a un callejón sin salida. "_Mierda_" pensó, volteó a mirar quién era la persona que lo estaba siguiendo.

La persona de su mismo tamaño vestía un gran abrigo, llevaba un sombrero, no se podía distinguir su cara, porque una bufanda color marrón tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

Aterrado, buscaba una salida con la mirada. Pensaba correr esquivando a esa persona. Intentaba tener una buena estrategia para no ser capturado.

Hasta que esa persona estalló a carcajadas, Natsu lo miró extraño.

- ¡Tienes que ver tu cara de idiota asustado! Jajaja – La persona se quitó el sombrero y la bufanda, Natsu sonrió al reconocer a su amigo.

- ¡Gray! – Dijo Natsu acercándose – ¡Idiota cabeza de hielo!

- ¡Cállate rosadito! – Dijo Gray sonriendo – ¿Dónde te metiste? Erza quiere matarte.

Natsu puso su cara de espanto, otra cosa terrorífica aparte de saber que es ahora un amigo de una fantasma, es saber que Erza quiere matarlo. Seguramente estaba furiosa.

- P-ues – Dijo Natsu un poco nervioso – Es una larga historia, tengo que contarles a todos ustedes – Lo miró serio.

- ¿Es algo bueno o malo? – Preguntó Gray

- No lo sé – Dijo Natsu mirando hacia el suelo, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Gray – ¿Tienes crédito en tu celular? El mío tiene la batería baja y no pude contactarme con ustedes. Lo siento si los preocupé.

Gray miró a Natsu – Da igual, estás bien, pero ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Oh cierto… ¿lograste robar la joya?

- ¡Es de eso lo que quiero contarles a todos ustedes! – Dijo Natsu recordando a la linda e inocente Lucy – Y sí, robé la joya y me costó correr por casi media ciudad para que la policía no me capture – Sacó el collar lleno de diamantes de su bolsillo, enseñándole a Gray

Gray rió levemente, su amigo podría ser un idiota, pero era ágil y muy astuto para asuntos delincuentes.

- Bien hecho – Le dijo dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Natsu – Y eso que quieres que todos veamos ¿Nos lo vas a enseñar hoy?

- Sep – Dijo Natsu guardando el collar en su bolsillo de su chaqueta – Llama a Erza y a los demás, diles que vayan a la vieja mansión Heartfilia, que queda cerca a los suburbios de la ciudad.

- Entendido – Dijo Gray sacando su celular, dispuesto a llamar a los demás, mientras seguía a Natsu, dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

..

..

- ¿¡En donde mierda estabas!? – Gritó Erza exaltada – ¡Me tenías preocupada como idiota!

- ¡Pe-p-per-perdón! – Dijo Natsu aterrado, estaba sorprendido que ni Lucy podía llegar a asustarlo como Erza lo hacía – ¡No fue mi intención esconderme tanto tiempo! ¡Es por eso que los traje hasta aquí para que me crean!

Erza suspiró por enésima vez. Todos estaban allí parados como idiotas frente a la gran vieja y tétrica mansión.

- Sea lo que sea Natsu – Le dijo la chica escarlata – No vuelvas a desaparecer así de la nada ¿sí? Nos tuviste preocupados a todos.

- ¡A mí no! – Dijo Gajeel

- ¡Tú cállate metalero compulsivo! – Dijo Natsu.

- En fin – Dijo Erza parando la pequeña discusión de ambos chicos – ¿Qué nos quieres enseñar Natsu? Aquí no hay nada ni nadie, este ambiente está muy triste y…tenebroso ¿no crees?

- Juvia tiene miedo – Dijo Juvia acercándose a Gray.

- Bien, síganme – Dijo Natsu caminando hacia la pequeña puerta trasera a la mansión – Espérenme aquí, ah y lo único que les pido es que cuando entren, por favor, no tengan miedo – Dijo entrando a la mansión, dejando a sus amigos afuera.

Una vez que Natsu estuvo solo en la gran mansión, comenzó a buscar a Lucy con la mirada.

- ¿Lucy? – Dijo mirando a los alrededores de la mansión – Lucy soy Natsu, ya llegué, ¿Dónde estás?

Natsu comenzó a caminar por los rincones de la elegante sala principal, mirando los cuadros. Voltea a ver a donde se había quedado a dormir, los pequeños candelabros seguían en el piso como él los había dejado.

Pero ¿dónde estaba Lucy?

- ¿Natsu?

Al escuchar su voz, él voltea a verla, ella estaba cerca a las grandes escaleras, seguía con su largo vestido, toda pálida y hermosa. Aunque un poquito demacrada por lo muerta, pero eso no importaba mucho.

- ¡Lucy! – Dijo Natsu corriendo hacia ella – Ya llegué.

Lucy sonrió, pero luego bajó la cabeza – Tenía miedo a que me hayas abandonado.

Natsu la miró seriamente – Eso nunca, yo soy tu amigo, y los amigos no se abandonan unos a otros.

Lucy alzó su mirada a verlo, él le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella sonrió también.

- ¡Oh cierto! – Dijo Natsu – Traje a mis amigos, quiero presentártelos, quiero que también sean tus amigos.

- ¿Tus amigos? – Dijo Lucy curiosa – ¿Podrán ser mis amigos también?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Natsu – Solo no te asustes, ellos son un poco raros, pero no importa, te caerán bien, como ellos a ti. Estoy seguro – Se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta para abrirla. Lucy siguió a Natsu y escuchó que él decía un "Hey tira de tontos, ya pueden pasar".

Fue entonces cuando vio que cuatro personas de aspectos y ropa muy extraña como la de Natsu entraban en la vieja mansión. Eran dos chicos y chicas.

Ella se asustó y fue a correr a esconderse detrás de Natsu para buscar refugio.

- Whoah – Dijo Gajeel – Esto está de locos, de seguro los dueños que este lugar se han debido de cagar en dinero.

- Oye no hables así – Dijo Natsu

- ¡Juvia piensa que este lugar ha debido de ser hermoso!

- Oh yeah – Dijo Gray mirando a los alrededores.

Erza palideció y con una cara de espanto, vio a Natsu.

- ¿Erza? – Dijo Gray – ¿Qué sucede?

Erza siguió mirando aterrorizada a Natsu, y alzó su mano, temblando, señalando a su amigo.

- N-Na-Nat-¡Natsu! – Dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos – D-de-detrás t-t-tu-tu-tuyo.

Todos miraron detrás de Natsu y vieron a una mujer de blanco, pálida, demacrada, que los miraba atemorizada, escondiéndose detrás de este.

Todos pusieron una cara de espanto y palidecieron.

- ¿Eh? – Natsu volteó y sonrió – ¡Oh estabas aquí Lucy!

- ¡AAHHHHHHHHH! – Gray dio el grito más gay de su vida, cayéndose al piso debido a que sus piernas se flaquearon.

- ¡NATSU HAY UN FANTASMA DETRÁS DE TI! – Gritó Erza espantada.

- ¡Hey cálmense y escúchenme! – Dijo Natsu mientras intentaba calmar a todos.

- ¡CORRAN! – Gritó Gajeel dirigiéndose a la salida, pero Natsu se opuso, jalándolo fuertemente.

- ¡ESCÚCHENME TIRA DE IDIOTAS! – Gritó Natsu, haciendo que todos se callen y lo miren con temor. Natsu volteó a ver a Lucy, que no se había despegado de él, con esa mirada asustada y tímida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le dijo Natsu, él sabía que a Lucy no le gustaba que la gente se espantara de ella.

- U-un poco – Susurró Lucy.

Natsu volteó y dirigió una mirada molesta a sus amigos – Bien, les dije que no se asustaran, pero lo hicieron – Suspiró – Cuando intentaba escaparme de los policías, encontré esta mansión, me infiltré aquí para esconderme, como vi que esta mansión era grande y tenía cosas de valor, intenté robar unas cuantas, pero Lucy me lo impidió, al principio me asusté un poco, pero la fui conociendo y descubrí que no es una mala chica – Volteó y sonrió a Lucy, ella también le sonrió – Ella es un fantasma de la hija de los dueños de esta gran mansión, chicos, les presento a mi amiga, a la Señorita Lucy Heartfilia.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lucy, ella los miraba tímidamente, de una manera muy curiosa y un poco miedosa.

Juvia miró a Lucy, ella había sido la que no se había asustado tanto, le pareció aterradora la presencia de Lucy, pero un poco de su temor se fue cuando Natsu les explicó a todos que ella no era mala.

Y en efecto, Lucy se seguía escondiendo detrás de Natsu, con una mirada un poco nerviosa e inofensiva.

¿Pero por qué se asustaba Lucy? Si de todas maneras estaba muerta.

Juvia se acordó cuando era pequeña, siempre había espantado a la gente por ser rara y muy callada, a pesar de ser una chica que no hacía daño a nadie.

Tal vez Lucy se asustaba por que todos se espantaban cuando la veían, como muchas personas la veían a ella cuando era pequeña.

"_Juvia es mala, siempre trae mala suerte con esa mirada espantosa"_

"_P-pero Juvia sólo quiere ser tu amiga"_

Recordar esos tiempos dolorosos del pasado, ahora ya no valía la pena ahora. Estaba muy agradecida con ser amiga de personas que sí la aceptaban tal y como ella era. Sonrió, tal vez pueda ser amiga de alguien que había sido como ella.

Así que se acercó amistosamente, vio que Lucy se escondía cada vez más detrás de Natsu, como si fuera una pequeña niña tímida.

- Hola – Dijo Juvia sonriendo – Juvia está muy encantada de conocerte – Lucy la miró sorprendida y se alejó un poco de Natsu, acercándose a Juvia – Y Juvia quiere ser la amiga de Lucy.

Lucy miró a Juvia y luego miró a Natsu, él le sonrió y le susurró un: "Está bien Lucy."

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a Juvia – Mucho gusto en conocerle Juvia.

- Ehh… Lucy, cuando tienes amigos significa que no tienes que hablarles de "usted" – Dijo Natsu haciéndole recordar lo que él ya le había dicho el día anterior.

- ¡Oh es cierto! – Dijo Lucy un poco avergonzada – L-lo siento J-Juvia, n-no quise incomodarte.

Juvia sonrió – Juvia piensa que Lucy es una chica muy tierna.

Erza estaba sorprendida. Vio que Lucy no era un "espíritu malo" como lo había escuchado de todas las personas a quienes ella escuchaba siempre.

Y se sorprendió más cuando Juvia se le acercó sin tener miedo. ¡Y sobre todo al saber que Natsu era su amigo!

Tal vez no todos los espíritus no son tan malos. Tal vez sí habían los buenos.

Y algo en su interior decía que Lucy era uno de ellos, de los espíritus buenos que estaban en extinción.

Miró a Gray y Gajeel que no salían de su trance. Respiró unas tres veces, intentando salir de su trance y de su miedo. De todas maneras, a un ser humano común y corriente siempre le va a asustar un ser del más allá.

Se dirigió hacia sus dos amigos miedosos que seguían con los ojos abiertos.

- Gray, levántate – Le tendió la mano para que su amigo se apoye en ella y se pueda levantar – Gajeel, ¿vamos a saludar a Lucy? No parece un alma mala.

Sus amigos la miraron raro.

- ¿¡Estás loca!? – Le dijo Gray - ¡Mírala! ¡Está blanca como su vestido! ¡Su aspecto es terrorífico! ¿Quién sabe si nos puede engañar y nos envía al más allá?

Gajeel miró a Lucy, que se encontraba conversando amenamente con Juvia y Natsu. Tal vez Erza tendría razón.

- Se parece a una coneja – Dijo Gajeel riendo levemente – Toda blanca. Genial, creo que iré a conocerla. Conocer a una muerta sería de locos ¿no?

- ¿Qué? ¡Gajeel! – Protestó Gray.

- ¡No seas marica! – Le dijo el metalero caminando junto a Erza hacia donde se encontraba Lucy.

Gray gruñó, no quería quedarse atrás. Le daba pánico mirar a un muerto. Cuando era pequeño, su hermana solía contarle muchas historias sobre fantasmas, y algunas veces lo asustaba mientras dormía.

"_Terrorífico_" pensó él.

Bufó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, tenía que afrontar su miedo como sea.

- ¡Hey Gray! ¡Lucy es tan tierna! ¡Conócela! – Dijo Erza

Gray tembló un poco cuando vio a Lucy, ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos achocolatados.

- Ehh…hola, soy Gray, gusto en conocerte Lucy – Le dijo tratando de sonar lo más "normal".

- E-el gusto es m-mío.

- ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Erza – ¡Es tan tímida y tierna!

Gray se quedó sorprendido, cuando Lucy le habló no sintió miedo. Se sintió estúpido por espantarse ante una chica tan tierna.

- No te preocupes Lucy – Le dijo Natsu – Gray es un tarado y no sabe comportarse con las señoritas. Le daré su paliza luego.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste cabeza rosada!? – Dijo Gray correteando a Natsu por todo el gran salón principal, haciendo que todos se rían.

Lucy sonrió. Ahora ya no se sentía sola, ya no sentía que el ambiente de su empolvado y viejo hogar era lúgubre, triste y tenebroso.

Sentía que el ambiente ahora, era tan cálido, tan afectuoso, tan genial.

Ese día se dio cuenta que, gracias a Natsu, tenía a personas que ya no se asustaban de ella. Tenía amigos, tenía a personas que no la iban a dejar estar sola.

- Natsu – Le dijo Lucy mientras los demás estaban mirando el lugar.

- Dime Lucy – Dijo el mirándola.

- Gracias.

Natsu la miró raro – ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

Ella le dedicó una dulce mirada inocente – Por no abandonarme, por ser mi amigo, y por hacer que yo tenga más amigos.

Él la miró y sonrió – No hay de qué Lucy.

..

..

* * *

Gracias por los dulces reviews, son geniales.

Y disculpen si es que no les gustó mucho, pero aún falta mucho para la parte interesante de la historia, esto es sólo el comienzo.

Y no, no me basé en ningún anime ni nada, me basé en mi propio sueño. Ni siquiera sabía de un anime que era algo parecido con mi historia, pero bueno, les advierto que no, no será como los demás animes que hayan visto, ni nada. Esta historia es una de las más raras para mí porque me basé en un simple sueño, raro ¿no? Y les aseguro que les gustará, porque después se van a venir cosas que harán del fic una linda historia.

No les diré lo que viene en el próx. capítulo, no quiero spolearlos jeje

Espero que dejen reviews si quieren que siga esta historia y también si quieren que actualice más rápido.

Nos leemos!


	4. Estrellas

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

Hace cinco días que Natsu Dragneel conoció a Lucy Heartfilia.

Y a pesar de que eso suene algo loco y distorsionado, pues a él y a sus amigos les parecía de lo más genial que les haya pasado. Aunque no parezca muy creíble, todos se estaban acostumbrando en poco tiempo a ver a la chica demacrada y muerta.

Pero Natsu estaba preocupado.

Si Lucy se acostumbraba a estar mucho tiempo con ellos, entonces ¿Qué sucedería cuando ellos se fueran a Magnolia?

Lucy se quedaría sola. Completamente sola.

No, él le prometió que la iba a liberar antes de que él se vaya, no importa qué.

Miró a Lucy que estaba conversando amenamente con Juvia, mientras ella limpiaba los cuadros pequeños de la mansión con un trapo húmedo. Ese día, todos habían acordado en hacer una limpieza al hogar de Lucy, para que no se vea tan "terrorífico". Aunque Lucy se había negado rotundamente, ya que les costaría mucho trabajo limpiar toda la mansión, ellos estarían dispuestos a hacerlo por su amiga, para que el lugar no se vea tan feo y tétrico.

Fastidiado, gruñó y se volteó hacia donde estaban las escaleras del segundo piso, toda la santa mañana se la había pasado barriendo el piso para que Gray pudiera darle una trapeada. En cuanto llegó hacia el segundo nivel donde no había nadie – ya que los demás todavía seguían limpiando el primer nivel – siguió barriendo el suelo empolvado, mientras que se preguntaba miles y miles de veces sobre cómo rayos se puede liberar a un fantasma.

Barrió y barrió con más rapidez, pensando y pensando, estaba tan sumido en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con una gran puerta.

Alzó su mirada. A pesar de ser muy antigua, la puerta todavía conservaba sus detalles lujosos. Miró a su alrededor, pasillos, espejos y cuadros enormes, más habitaciones, más escaleras, más ventanas gigantescas, más mesitas, candelabros, en fin, muchas cosas dignas de personas con mucho dinero.

Miró otra vez a la gran puerta. Quizá ya se le iba a ocurrir algo para liberar a Lucy, o tal vez robaría un libro de esas cosas de muertos y fantasmas, o Dios sabe qué. Ahora iba a seguir limpiando.

Giró la perilla con cuidado, esperando que no esté cerrada con llave o atorada.

La puerta se abrió, rechinó cuando Natsu la empujó, esperaba que esa sea una especie de estudio o de biblioteca. Pero se encontró con una habitación bastante oscura.

Temeroso, se adentró a la habitación, se acercó y abrió las grandes cortinas de las ventanas, haciendo que gran cantidad de luz del día iluminara la habitación.

La habitación era enorme y se podía apreciar que claramente era de una mujer: contaba con unos sillones antiguos, decorados al estilo de la realeza, grandes roperos donde se guardaban bellos y finos vestidos, dos grandes estantes llenos de libros, un gran espejo frente a una mesa donde estaban los adornos y algunos collares y anillos con diamantes incrustados.

Algo de allí le llamó la atención, cerca a la gran cama con grandes edredones, en la mesita de noche, se encontraba una especie de cuadernito pequeño, parecido a un libro. Con cuidado, agarró el pequeño cuaderno y le echó una ojeada.

Fue en ese momento que él se dio cuenta de que la dueña de esa habitación era Lucy Heartfilia.

Ese pequeño cuadernito era su diario. Con minuciosidad leyó el último fragmento que había casi al final del cuaderno.

"_11 de Julio de 1789._

_Mi vestido está perfecto: blanco como la nieve, mi cabello está sujetado con un lindo peinado. Hoy me he echado el perfume más caro que tenía. Toda la mansión está decorada con bellísimos detalles y flores blancas, veo desde mi ventana que muchos invitados de la nobleza vienen a la mansión, escucho desde mi habitación la bella música agradable acompañada de violines, violonchelos y piano, que viene desde el salón principal. Hoy por fin ha llegado mi día especial, el que tanto he esperado con muchas ansias. Hoy por fin cumpliré el sueño que siempre soñé desde que era pequeña, recuerdo cuando mamá me contaba muchas historias de romance cuando era pequeña, y al final siempre todo era felicidad: el príncipe se quedaba con la princesa y terminaban siendo felices para siempre._

_Pero a pesar de todo ese contexto de lo que es el amor en las historias y libros que he leído, yo no estoy segura de lo que es sentir eso, el amar, el sentir, el querer, el sentirse completamente apasionada y entregada hacia esa persona tan especial. _

_Aunque no lo conozca, yo sé que él será una buena persona y me va a querer como mi papá quiso mucho a mi mamá. Eso me hace muy feliz porque mamá me dijo que lo mismo le pasó a ella: se casó con el hijo del noble Heartfilia, y sin conocerse, con el tiempo se enamoraron y fruto de ese amor nací yo._

_Hoy estoy tan feliz porque me casaré, y esperaré con ansias aquí en mi habitación a que vengan los sirvientes y me digan que la boda comenzará en tan sólo unos momentos..."_

- ¡Natsu! – Se escuchó la voz de Lucy.

Con rapidez cerró el cuaderno, lo dejó en su sitio y volteó a ver a la fantasma. Lucy se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación con una cara de espanto.

- ¿N-No leíste nada? ¿O sí? – Lucy se encontraba nerviosa – ¿Y-y por qué estás en mi habitac-

- ¿Esta es tu habitación? – Natsu fingió estar sorprendido para que Lucy no sospechara de que él estuvo leyendo su diario – ¡Es hermosa Lucy! Oh, y el libro sólo lo agarré, pero no leí nada, ¿De qué es? ¿Es un cuento?

- ¡No! – Dijo ella casi gritando – E-es algo aburrido…no te gustará, así que no lo vuelvas a agarrar, ni mucho menos a leer ¿entendido?

Natsu la miró extraño ¿Qué de malo tenía agarrar su diario?

- Ehh…okey

- Bien – Dijo Lucy calmándose un poco – Oh por cierto ¿qué significa "okey"?

Natsu abrió la boca para poder explicarle, pero otra persona invadió la habitación de Lucy.

- Chicos, acabo de escuchar la voz de Lucy un poco exaltada – Dijo Erza entrando a la habitación mirando acusadoramente a su amigo – Natsu, no sabía que te gustaban las rubias, pero si tocas a Lucy eres hombre muerto.

- ¿¡Qué rayos!? – Dijo Natsu – ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Ni siquiera podemos tocarnos!

- No importa – Dijo Erza con voz autoritaria – Vuelve a trabajar, yo seguiré quitando el polvo de las cosas – Dio media vuelta – Y ya no toques a Lucy.

- ¡Estás loca! – Dijo Natsu exaltado con una Lucy un poco sonrojada.

..

..

- ¡Juvia está muy cansada! – Dijo Juvia cayéndose al suelo.

- Bueno, por lo menos hicimos gran parte hoy, el primer nivel está totalmente limpio – Dijo Erza.

- Tsk, pensar que mañana tendremos que venir aquí otra vez para seguir limpiando – Dijo Gajeel

- ¡Y todavía nos falta el segundo, el tercer y el cuarto nivel! – Dijo Gray echándose al suelo junto a Juvia – ¡Qué cojud-

- ¡No digas malas palabras en frente de Lucy! – Dijo Natsu viendo que Lucy estaba a punto de tapar sus oídos – Serás idiota Gray.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste estúpido!? – Dijo Gray dirigiéndose a Natsu.

- Estoy muy cansado para pelear cabeza de hielo, toda la mañana estuve barriendo – Dijo Natsu sentándose en el piso.

- Igual que cenicienta – Bromeó Gajeel, haciendo que Gray suelte una carcajada.

- Como sea – Dijo Erza parando las bromas infantiles de sus amigos – Se está haciendo de noche muchachos, son las seis de la tarde, lo mejor será irnos antes de que anochezca.

Todos se miraron, Erza tenía razón, si no actuaban rápido la policía los iba a reconocer porque en la noche era donde muchas patrullas andaban en vigilancia por la ciudad. Dicho esto, todos se pararon, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- ¡Esperen un momento! – Dijo Natsu corriendo hacia ellos – Lucy odia quedarse sola. No puedo dejarla así.

- Entonces quédate con ella – Dijo Erza – Pero no hagan cosas indebidas.

- ¿¡Estás loca!? – Gritaron todos.

Erza se había acostumbrado tan rápidamente a Lucy, que prácticamente la trataba como una amiga común y corriente como lo hacía Natsu con ella. Tanto así, que gran parte de su tiempo se olvidaba que Lucy era un fantasma.

Hubo un corto silencio en la mansión.

- Entonces – Dijo Natsu mientras todos lo miraban – Supongo que me quedaré – Miró a Lucy mientras ella sonreía.

- Está bien – Dijo Erza – A partir de hoy, te quedarás a cuidar de Lucy ¿vale?

- ¿¡Qué!? – Dijeron todos

- ¡Oye Erza! ¿No crees que Natsu tenga miedo a quedarse a dormir con la muerta? – Dijo Gray.

- Idiota su nombre no es muerta y lo sabes – Dijo Natsu molesto – Y por mí estaría bien que me quede con ella, ya he dormido con ella la primera noche.

Erza los miró sorprendida – ¡Tan rápido ustedes dos!

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Erza! – Dijo Gray – ¡No pienses en cosas asquerosas!

- Además que la coneja es un fantasma, no se le puede hacer nada – Bromeó Gajeel.

- Juvia piensa que Erza debería de dejar de leer esas novelas eróticas – Agregó Juvia, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, excepto Lucy, que no entendía muy bien sobre esas "cosas eróticas".

- ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Natsu incrédulo – ¿Tú Erza? ¿Miras porno? ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¡De seguro lees mis revistas! – Dijo Gray exaltado.

- ¡Gray-sama! – Dijo Juvia decepcionada de que el chico que le gusta mire a otras mujeres en las revistas.

- ¡N-No es eso! – Dijo Erza sonrojada intentando justificarse – Bueno, sí leo unas cuantas novelas de esas cosas, pero no veo las revistas de Gray... – Dijo mirando a todos que la veían con cara de incredulidad – Oh vamos, todos hemos leído cosas así en algún momento ¿vale?

Hubo otro silencio. Pero más incómodo.

- Bueno – Dijo Gajeel rompiendo el silencio mientras se iba a la salida – Yo me voy.

- Sí yo también – Dijo Gray siguiéndolo – Nos vemos Lucy, suerte Natsu.

- Adiós, cuídense chicos – Dijo Lucy sonriendo a todos, despidiéndose de cada uno, hasta que toda la mansión quedó en silencio, a su lado estaba Natsu.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, no es que tuviera de esos pensamientos como toda chica a su edad los tiene cuando se encuentran solas con un chico en su hogar, no, Lucy no tenía esa clase de pensamientos en su mente. Ella era demasiado inocente como para pensar en esas cosas.

- Ehh…Natsu – Dijo ella un poco tímida.

- Dime Lucy – Natsu volteó a verla.

- G-gracias por quedarte – Se sonrojó un poco más – E-espero no ser una molestia, s-solo q-que no quiero estar sola y-

- No te preocupes Luce – Natsu se acercó a ella, sonriendo, haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos – Somos amigos ¿vale?

Lucy miró a los ojos verdes de Natsu, por un momento pensó que eran los más lindos que había visto en su vida y en el tiempo en que estaba muerta.

- Eh… ¿Me has dicho Luce?

Natsu rió – ¿No te gusta? Luce suena un poco gracioso, Lucy.

Lucy hizo un puchero – Eres un tonto.

Natsu se sonrojó un poco, le pareció tierno que Lucy haga un puchero, parecía una niña pequeña. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, ella era un fantasma, sería raro que piense que ella era tierna, aunque sinceramente a él, desde casi el principio, Lucy le pareció tierna y linda, no le importaba si lucía demacrada y pálida.

Se dirigió a los candeleros y con su encendedor comenzó a prender fuego a cada velita, iluminando el lugar. Una vez que terminó de iluminar todo, vio que el lugar ya no se veía tan terrorífico como hace unos días porque toda esa mañana se la habían pasado limpiando el lugar. El suelo estaba limpio, los cuadros como nuevos, no había telarañas. Pero aún faltaban los demás pisos, aunque eso lo limpiaría con los chicos al siguiente día.

Miró bien el lugar, según lo que había leído hace unas horas, el 11 de julio de 1789, Lucy estaba celebrando su boda, pero ¿Por qué se había quedado incompleto su diario justo en ese día? E incluso se notaba que ella había escrito hasta antes que empezara su boda, no contó lo que venía siguiente.

Otra cosa misteriosa era que, cuando la conoció por primera vez ella dijo la misma fecha que el último fragmento de su diario tenía, además también mencionó que su boda estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ahora entendía el por qué de la minuciosa elegancia de la mansión que había. Cuando él por primera vez entró a ese lugar, vio que todo estaba adornado, como si en ese momento estuvieran celebrando algo importante.

"_Como por ejemplo una boda_" Pensó Natsu.

Para liberar a Lucy tendría que averiguar lo que en realidad pasó y lo que llevó a cabo la razón por la cual Lucy es un alma prisionera.

- ¿Natsu? – Preguntó Lucy sacando a Natsu de sus pensamientos – En la mañana, cuando terminaste de barrer mi habitación, Erza lavó los edredones y cortinas, además Juvia quitó todo el polvo… – Se sonrojó – M-me preguntaba s-si es que quisieras dormir en mi habitación…ya sabes…eres mi amigo y sería de mala educación mía dejarte dormir en el suelo…

Natsu sonrió, asintió y subió las escaleras acompañado de Lucy, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la rubia – Hey Luce ¿Quieres acompañarme?

La fantasma se sonrojó y asintió tontamente, hasta ahora en años, ningún hombre ha entrado en su habitación.

Natsu entró a la habitación con un candelero en su mano para iluminar la habitación, a comparación de lo que estaba hace unas horas, ahora estaba limpia, ordenada y no había ningún rastro de polvo, suspiró pesadamente, sólo barrer y quitar el polvo de esa habitación había sido bastante difícil para él y para los demás, ese pedacito de la habitación de Lucy habían logrado limpiar lo que era del segundo nivel, el resto de habitaciones faltaban, mañana tendría un largo día de limpieza.

Colocó el candelero en la mesita de noche, permitiendo alumbrar una parte de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, miró a Lucy que lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación, su cara estaba toda roja.

Rió levemente, Lucy era tan ingenua.

- Hey Luce ¿No vas a venir?

- Oh ¡C-Claro! – Dijo ella torpemente sentándose al lado de él.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, a pesar de que ambos no podían tocarse, sentir la mano del otro, o lo que es abrazarse o estrecharse la mano como signo de amistad, para ellos, eso era lo de menos. Se contentaban con saber que contaban con la compañía de ellos mismos, que esta noche y las demás que iban a venir, no estarían solos.

La cama de Lucy estaba inclinada para donde daba la gran ventana. Natsu estaba empezando a sentir calor por culpa del fuego de las velitas de los candelabros. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

- Oye Lucy ¿Quieres ver las estrellas y la luna?

Lucy abrió los ojos – ¿La luna y las estrellas?

Natsu asintió – Sí Luce.

Lucy sintió una pequeña emoción y nostalgia, cuando era pequeña, a ella le fascinaban las estrellas, siempre las veía cada noche y pedía un deseo: que ella sea la chica más feliz del mundo, junto con el chico de sus sueños.

Natsu se bajó de la cama, deslizó las gigantes cortinas, permitiendo ver a las ventanas, las abrió y un suave y fresco viento inundó la habitación.

Sonrió, esa noche estaba hermosa, miles de estrellas estaban acompañando a la grande y hermosa luna llena.

Lucy llevó las manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho, en donde estaba su corazón, se encontraba feliz, nostálgica y emocionada. Una lágrima deslizó por su pálido rostro, todo este tiempo había olvidado lo hermosa que era la noche junto a las estrellas y la luna.

Natsu se echó en la cama y sopló las velitas del candelero, permitiendo que la habitación sólo sea iluminada por la luz de la luna.

- Es hermosa…– Dijo Lucy contemplando a la luna.

- Desde aquí se ve mejor Luce – Dijo Natsu que estaba echado en la cama, se movió un poco para darle espacio a Lucy – Ven, cuando estás echada, puedes ver todo el panorama, es genial.

Lucy acomodó su gran vestido y se echó junto a Natsu.

- ¡Oh tienes razón! – Dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa – ¡Es tan hermosa la noche! ¡Mira esa estrella es hermosa! – Señaló con su dedo una estrella pequeña.

Natsu sonrió mirando a Lucy, le parecía la chica más linda que había visto en su vida, cuando sonreía y miraba al cielo, su inocencia e ingenuidad la hacían perfecta.

Negó levemente para borrar esos pensamientos. _"No puede suceder Natsu, abre los ojos, ella es un fantasma_" Pensó.

Cerró los ojos, mientras que sin querer, se acomodaba más cerca a Lucy.

Él dormiría con ella, mientras que ella disfrutaba de lo hermosa que era la noche.

Sonrió y pensó en que la idea de tener a Lucy como amiga sería genial, pero no, él le había hecho una promesa a ella, además sus planes era regresar a Magnolia con los demás lo antes posible, así que mañana le diría a Erza que tenían que actuar ya para buscar la forma de liberar a Lucy.

Porque si dejasen que el tiempo pasase, estaba seguro que iba a extrañar más a Lucy.

..

..

* * *

¿Ya vieron el nuevo capítulo del manga? Es muy obvio que a todos les ha parecido demasiado trágico , pobre Gray y pobre Juvia :'( :'(

Bueno bueno, ya actualicé *-* espero no haberlos aburrido, les cuento que a partir del próx episodio ya se pone interesante, porque aparecerán Levy y Jellal.

Ya no les spolearé más jeje, oh cierto gracias por los dulces reviews, los quierooo

Sin más que decir, me despido, cuídense.

¿Review? :)


	5. Nueva Compañera

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Nota:** Hay un poquitito de GaLe. jiji ¡Disfruten!

* * *

..

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó Gray con una cara de total incredulidad mientras intentaba sentarse en el suelo.

- ¡Shh! ¡Cállate que pueden escucharnos! – Le reprochó Natsu con voz baja, tapándole la boca bruscamente, él estaba de cuclillas, en medio de sus dos compañeros, los tres se encontraban escondidos detrás de un gran estante lleno de libros, el ambiente era tranquilo y callado, típico de una biblioteca, donde abundan los sabelotodo, los estudiosos y los come libros.

- ¿Pero qué demonios hacemos aquí? – Se quejó Gajeel sentándose en el suelo al igual que Gray – Llevamos como 20 minutos sin hacer nada ¿Cuál era tu plan Salamander?

Natsu le tapó la boca y le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Gray, luego miró a ambos y suspiró, no tenía otro remedio, tenía que explicárselo a sus compañeros para que sigan con su plan, anotó mentalmente que antes de cumplir un plan que él tenía en mente, junto con la ayuda de sus amigos, primero debía de informarles.

- Bien – Dijo en voz baja mirando a su alrededor por si no había nadie que los escuchara, ni que los viera por allí – En la mañana hice un plan con Erza: mientras ella y Juvia robaban el almuerzo, nosotros nos encargaríamos de buscar información para liberar a Lucy, luego nos encontraríamos en la mansión.

Gray se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja – ¿Y por eso nos trajiste a la Biblioteca Nacional de París? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Aquí hasta hay cámaras y bastante seguridad! No somos ladrones profesionales Natsu

- El tonto tiene razón – Intervino Gajeel – A no ser que tengas otra cosa en mente.

- ¡Exacto! – Afirmó Natsu – Yo no los traje aquí sólo para robar, ustedes me conocen lo ingenioso que soy – Le dijo con cierta soberbia.

- Pero muchas veces eres idiota – Le dijo Gray.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste ojos caídos!?

- Ya déjense de pelearse como imbéciles – Dijo Gajeel – ¿O quieren que nos descubran y que nos pudramos en la cárcel?

Ambos jóvenes se callaron, su compañero, aunque también era un idiota, esta vez tenía razón.

- Entonces – Prosiguió Gajeel mirando a Natsu – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Natsu volteó y sonrió, mirando por entre los pequeños huecos de los espacios que los libros dejaban – Simple: tenemos que secuestrar a un ratón de la biblioteca cuando esté alejado de todos y con su ayuda podremos resolver el conflicto. Ya saben, manejamos bien el francés, pero no a la perfección y nos podríamos tardar en leer cientos de libros para liberar a Lucy, además que el internet no ayuda mucho.

Sus amigos se dieron un palmazo en la frente, muchas veces Natsu Dragneel tenía buenos planes y era inteligente y astuto para hacerlos y resolverlos, pero también para otras veces era un completísimo idiota.

Como por ejemplo ahora. Iba a ser la primera vez que secuestraban a alguien, y como dicen casi todos, la primera vez no suele ser un éxito, sobre todo si estás en uno de los lugares más seguros del país.

- Eres un idiota – Le dijo Gray – ¿No tienes otra idea mejor?

- Ahora estoy de acuerdo con Gray, eres un tremendo imbécil – Dijo Gajeel.

- Oigan no sean pesimistas – Les dijo Natsu con una mirada recelosa – Tal vez mi idea se ve un poco simple, estúpida y peligrosa, pero analizando bien sería la adecuada ¿no?

Los dos se quedaron pensando, sabían muy bien que Natsu, la mayoría de veces ideaba planes muy ingeniosos para robar la comida o cosas de mucho valor, y en la práctica daban resultados, por esa razón, Erza siempre le encargaba que dijera los planes y muchas veces él hacía el papel de líder a la hora de robar, cuando todos robaban colectivamente.

Pensaron en otra opción para buscar información para liberar a su fantasma amiga, sin embargo, no pudieron hallar la solución.

Suspiraron, había un 70% de probabilidades de que el plan de Natsu pueda llegar a ser un éxito. Esta vez tenían que confiar en él si no había otra opción.

- Lo que tú digas – Dijeron al unísono mientras que Natsu sonreía triunfante.

- Bien – Miró entre los libros, diciéndose mentalmente que era un genio por haber elegido un lugar seguro donde esconderse y, además, era donde tenía casi toda la vista de la biblioteca, hasta de las zonas desoladas. Miró hacia una zona alejada y un poco oscura de las demás que eran frecuentadas por la gente. Había una chica pequeña, de cabello corto color azul claro, sujetado por una vincha de tela, ropas un poco flojas y llevaba lentes; se encontraba concentrada leyendo un gran libro, en la mesa donde estaba no había nadie, solo habían más y más libros, que se suponía que iba a leer más tarde.

- Creo que encontré a nuestra víctima – Dijo Natsu señalando a la chica.

Los chicos la miraron y pusieron una expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿Una chica? – Dijo Gray observándola – Parece una nerd.

- ¡Es lo que buscamos! – Sonrió Natsu – Cuando alguien es más nerd, puede saber muchas cosas, incluso de fantasmas ¿no?

- Yo creo que es linda – Dijo Gajeel sin dejar de verla. Causando que sus amigos lo miraran raro ya que su compañero no decía cosas bonitas sobre las chicas porque tenía otras cosas en mente para no pensar en eso, como por ejemplo, lo genial que era la música heavy y rock metal como Metallica, AC/DC y Led Zeppelin, o que llevar piercings y vestir de negro nunca pasaría de moda.

- Ehh… eso no es normal en ti – Dijo Gray.

- ¿Qué pasa si digo que una chica es linda? – Bufó Gajeel – Sólo dije que es linda, no confundan nada idiotas.

- Ya, ya estúpidos – Dijo Natsu – Tendremos que hacer algo para que nos ayude y así poder ir a-

- ¡Oye mira! – Dijo Gajeel señalándola – Ya no está allí

- ¿¡Qué!? – Natsu y Gray voltearon a verla.

- Oh miren, allí está – Señaló Gajeel sin perderla de vista, la chica se había adentrado a los grandes estantes de libros, quería agarrar un libro que no podía alcanzar debido a su pequeño tamaño.

- Parece que quiere ayuda – Dijo Gray.

- ¿Qué esperas Gajeel? – Dijo Natsu empujando a Gajeel, obligándolo a salir de su escondite.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me haces esto idiota? – Le recriminó Gajeel estado ya fuera del escondite.

- ¡Shh! – Le dijo Natsu desde su escondite junto a Gray – Nosotros te seguiremos, tú solo ve a ayudarla e intenta decirle que te ayude a buscar información.

Gajeel gruñó. Su amigo había sido un completo tarado por haber hecho que él haga la mayor parte del trabajo él solo.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba la chica, mientras más se iba acercando, podía apreciar que la chica era verdaderamente linda, aunque llevase ese look algo desarreglado y un poco nerd, a él le parecía genial y tierno.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se dirigió hacia ella. Pequeña, pensó, en realidad era más pequeña de lo que se había imaginado.

- Ehh ¿necesitas ayuda? – Le preguntó de forma desinteresada.

La chica se asustó un poco, de seguro porque no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico alto que estaba a su lado. Gruñó un poco, no le gustaba que los demás le digan que era pequeña.

- No la necesito – Dijo ignorándolo, empinándose más para sacar el libro que tanto deseaba sacar.

Gajeel suspiró, esta chica se ponía difícil.

- Yo creo que sí – Alzó su brazo y sacó el libro, leyó lo que decía el título _"El resplandor"_ – Oh, es Stephen King, ¿Te gustan las novelas de terror?

- Me encantan – Dijo ella un poco cortante quitándole el libro – Y no me digas pequeña.

Gajeel rió levemente – No te he dicho eso.

- Lo insinuaste – Le dijo un poco molesta yéndose hacia la mesa vacía – No necesitaba tu ayuda.

- Hey, pero por lo menos se dice gracias ¿no? – Gajeel la siguió insinuando fastidio, cuando en verdad esto lo estaba divirtiendo.

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

Ella jaló la silla para tomar asiento, pero volteó y lo miró – Porque no la necesitaba.

Gajeel rió otra vez – ¿Sabes? Me parece gracioso que una enana sea tan orgullosa – Le sonrió mientras que ella lo miraba enojada.

- ¿¡Pero qué te has creído!? – Dijo ella inflando sus cachetes.

- Solo digo la verdad hehe – Dijo Gajeel burlándose pensando que ella se veía linda cuando se enojaba, pero dejó los pensamientos y su diversión a un lado cuando se acordó de lo que en verdad tenía que hacer – Oh cierto, ya que te gustan las historias de terror y todas esas cosas misteriosas, necesito que me ayudes a buscar información sobre fantasmas ¿podrías ayudarme?

Ella lo miró estupefacto, recién se conocían, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y le pedía que le ayudase a buscar información sobre fantasmas – ¿Acaso estás loco? Recién te conozco y no voy a ayudarte a conseguir información sobre, espera, ¿dijiste fantasmas? – De repente ella lo miró con ojos brillantes. Le pareció extraño, pero cuando escuchó la palabra fantasma, se emocionó internamente, a ella le fascinaba hablar de esos temas.

Gajeel la miró un poco extraño, había sido la primera chica que conocía que le gustasen cosas que asustan a la gente, sobre todo a señoritas como ella.

- Ehh… sí.

- ¡Entonces ven conmigo! – Ella lo jaló guiándolo a la una zona más profunda de la biblioteca – Por aquí hay mucha información de fantasmas ¡Me he leído casi todos estos libros! Sólo me faltan los que no puedo alcanzarlos.

Gajeel rió levemente – Por enana, ahora leerás los que te faltan, yo te ayudaré a sacar los que no leíste.

Ella gruñó y se sonrojó un poco por la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo su nuevo compañero.

- ¡Mi nombre no es enana! – Fingió enojo – ¡Es Levy!

- Un gusto enana – Levy gruñó otra vez cuando Gajeel le dijo enana por segunda vez – Mi nombre es Gajeel.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, lo seguían Natsu y Gray. Natsu sonrió y pensó que no habría necesidad de secuestrar a la "víctima". Y viéndolo bien, Gajeel y esa chica pequeña, hacían una linda pareja.

- Y bien – Le dijo Levy a Gajeel mientras colocaba muchos libros en una mesa vacía cercana – Aquí puedes encontrar mucha información sobre las almas perdidas, yo ya me tengo que ir, tengo que-

- ¿¡Qué!? – Le dijo Gajeel jalándola levemente – Espera enana, no puedes irte.

Levy gruñó – Ya te dije que mi nombre no es enana ¿Y por qué no puedo irme?

Gajeel no sabía qué cosa decirle a la chica para que pueda convencerla, hizo una señal para que sus amigos vengan y roben los libros que tenían en la mesa. Natsu entendió y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia ellos junto a Gray. Se deslizaron por debajo de la mesa, abrieron una mochila que tenían y comenzaron a coger con las manos un libro, cuidadosamente, metiendo a la mochila uno por uno.

Mientras tanto Gajeel intentaba distraer a la chica y convencerla de que todavía no se valla, para que nadie sospeche.

- Ehh pues, porque hay un lugar muy antiguo en este país y dicen que hay el alma de una novia que ronda por allí – Levy abrió los ojos, sorprendida, mientras lo escuchaba atentamente – Dicen que es bastante terrorífica y que siempre ha espantado a la gente que intenta robar algo de ese lugar.

- Wow y ¿dónde queda ese lugar? – Preguntó Levy intrigada.

- Es la antigua mansión Heartfilia, está un poco alejado de los suburbios de París, ¿has escuchado de ese lugar? – Mintió Gajeel.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó en la mesa, provocando que Levy se asuste y voltee, sin embargo antes de que ella se voltee, Gajeel fingió caerse, haciendo que Levy lo ayude a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella – No seas tonto al caminar.

- No soy un tonto – Dijo Gajeel levantando disimuladamente su mano, enseñando su dedo de en medio a Natsu, cosa que él y Gray le dijeron por señas un "lo siento".

- Entonces – Dijo Levy – ¿Es cierto que en la mansión Heartfilia hay una novia? Escuché que esa mansión estaba sellada, pero nadie me dijo el porqué.

- Es por eso – Le dijo Gajeel – Que quiero que vengas conmigo y con unos amigos a ver a la fantasma ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir?

Levy se quedó mirando a Gajeel, confiar en él sería un poco peligroso, recién lo había conocido, pero la había tratado bien, además le estaba ofreciendo ver algo sobrenatural, algo que ella siempre deseó en toda su vida. Tal vez ser ingenua una vez no sería nada malo, ¿o sí?

- De acuerdo – Dijo Levy sin dudar más, mirando a la mesa – Hey, los libros ya no están.

- Gajeel ¿nos podemos ir ya? – Le dijo Natsu impresionando a ambos jóvenes. Estaba cerca de ellos con la mochila llena – Si quieres lleva a tu amiga.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Levy confusa.

- Son mis estúpidos compañeros, el de la mochila se llama Natsu y el otro se llama Gray – Dijo mientras ellos alzaban agitaban sus manos y la saludaban con una sonrisa – Y ahora tenemos que ir a la mansión – Dijo mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos.

- ¿¡Q-Qué!? – Preguntó Levy incrédula mientras Gajeel la empujaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

- Shh – Le dijo Gajeel a Levy – Tú no digas nada, luego te digo los detalles.

- ¡P-pe-pero se están roban-

Gajeel le tapó la boca – Tranquila enana, sólo los tomamos prestado.

Después de salir de la biblioteca, los chicos rápidamente tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a los suburbios. En casi todo el camino, tuvieron que soportar los reproches y gritos de Levy.

..

..

- ¡Tanto se demoraban en venir! – Les reprochó Erza cuando vio que sus compañeros entraban a la mansión por la pequeña puerta trasera.

- Hacer este tipo de misiones no es fácil Erza, y tú lo sabes – Le dijo Natsu, colocando la mochila en el suelo.

- ¡Natsu! – Llegó Lucy corriendo hacia él, con una gran sonrisa. Natsu también sonrió.

- Y eso no es todo – Dijo Gajeel que venía cargando a Levy – Trajimos a una nueva compañera, ella nos ayudará a resolver todo esto.

- ¡Te he dicho que me bajes! – Gritó Levy mientras Gajeel la dejaba en el suelo – ¡Ustedes me engañaron! ¡No son más que ladrones! – Suspiró desilusionada – Pensé que en realidad podía cumplir mi sueño de ver a un fantasma…

- Y es la verdad enana – Interrumpió Gajeel – Necesitamos a alguien que sepa bastante con las cosas de fantasmas, ¿te acuerdas de la novia fantasma que te dije? Es ella – Señaló a Lucy.

Levy abrió los ojos – ¿Eh?

Volteó y miró detenidamente a Lucy, se veía pálida y demacrada, era tan blanca como su vestido, no se podía negar que también era hermosa, pero que también tenía un aspecto un poco terrorífico. Y su vestido no era de esa época, parecía de las ilustraciones de las princesas que leía en sus libros.

Se acercó un poco a Lucy y rió levemente – Tienen que estar bromeando, ella no es un fantasma.

- De hecho, lo es – Le dijo Natsu, volteó a ver a Lucy – Luce, tiéndele la mano y saluda a Levy, es una nueva compañera.

- ¿Es una nueva amiga? – Preguntó Lucy inocentemente.

- Sí Luce.

Lucy miró tímidamente a Levy, le tendió la mano y sonrió – M-mucho gusto en conocerte Levy, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, hija del noble Duque Jude Heartfilia y Layla Heartfilia.

Levy miró dudosa la mano de Lucy e intentó estrecharla contra la de ella para devolverle el saludo, sin embargo, la traspasó, como si Lucy fuera un espejismo.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Levy mirándola – ¿Por qué no puedo sentir.. – Abrió los ojos – Entonces es en serio… ¡Tú eres el fantasma de Lucy Heartfilia!

Levy se asustó, se tapó la boca impresionada y se le enfriaron las manos, sonaba aterrador que recién conocieses a un fantasma y que incluso le hayas querido tocar, pero sin embargo, no puedes.

Erza se acercó a Levy y puso su mano en el hombro derecho de ella, mostrándole confianza – Tranquila, todos hemos sentido eso al ver por primera vez a Lucy, pero no te preocupes, ella es súper linda, no te hará daño.

Levy miró a Erza desconfiadamente, en la mayoría de sus cuentos y libros de terror, decían que los fantasmas eran almas malas que estaban en el mundo por no haber logrado un cometido en el mundo cuando estaban vivos, pero en otros cuentos decían que también habían almas inocentes.

¿Sería Lucy un alma inocente? De todas maneras su sueño de ver a algo sobrenatural se cumplió.

Rechazó la idea mala sobre los fantasmas, e intentó convencerse de que Lucy era un alma buena.

- Hola Lucy – Le sonrió Levy – Es un gusto en conocerte.

Lucy miró a Levy y sonrió, fue en ese momento en el que Levy dejó de sentir miedo hacia Lucy, ella era alguien demasiado tierna al sonreír.

- Oye ¡Tu vestido es hermoso! ¡Te queda perfecta!

Lucy se sonrojó – G-gracias.

Los demás chicos sonrieron, habían hecho una nueva compañera que los ayudaría a encontrar el enigma del por qué Lucy estaba prisionera en el mundo y no podía ser libre.

..

..

..

* * *

¿Les gustó? Dejen su opinión en un review :)

Oh cierto, en el capítulo anterior mencioné que iba a aparecer Jellal, pero no, aparecerá en el siguiente, lo siento jiji, y perdonen si les parece un poco aburrido, pero no se preocupen, lo mejor se viene más adelante :D

Sin más que decir me despido. Gracias por los reviews y dejen review si quieren que continúe.

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Otro compañero y deduciendo cosas

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

Hojear y hojear libros, apuntar, leer, subrayar, investigar, seguir leyendo. Era lo que estaba haciendo Levy McGarden en ese mismo instante, sola, en la gran biblioteca que tenía Lucy en su gran mansión en el segundo nivel, muy cerca del cuarto de la fantasma. Sus ahora nuevos amigos le habían dado esa "habitación" para que pueda concentrarse, investigar y dar solución al problema que Lucy tenía, mientras ellos seguían ordenando y limpiando la gran mansión.

Llevaba como dos días desde que los conoció y de la nada se había decidido a ayudarlos a encontrar la manera de liberar a la chica fantasma. Ella pensaba que era un trabajo fácil, pero resultó ser más complicado de lo que se esperaba. En los libros que había leído no había mucha información sobre qué hacer con un fantasma.

- ¡Esto no me sirve! – Levy gruñó, colocó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado de la gran mesa, y agarró otro libro que estaba a un lado. Gajeel que merodeaba cerca de allí se percató de las palabras de su compañera, se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió disimuladamente para que Levy no se diera cuenta.

- Oye enana – Le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro – ¿Estás bien?

Levy saltó de su asiento levemente dando un pequeño grito y volteó – ¡Gajeel! ¡Te he dicho que no me sorprendas así!

Gajeel rió – Pero entonces, ¿Por qué gruñías como una anciana?

- ¡Yo no soy una anciana! – Lo miró molesta – Lo que pasa es que… – Suspiró apoyándose sobre la mesa – No encuentro mucha información para liberar a Lucy y-

- ¿Escuché que no encuentras información para liberar a Lucy? – Los sorprendió Natsu entrando por la gran puerta, junto con Lucy y con sus demás compañeros.

Levy los miró sorprendida ¿Acaso estaban todos ellos escuchándolos detrás de la puerta? Eso sí que era raro.

- Ehh…sí, no encuentro mucho, esto no me está ayudando – Señaló a los libros que habían robado sus compañeros hace un par de días – Necesito libros de historia también, preferiblemente de historia francesa y de todo ese rollo de la revolución.

Todos se quedaron callados, sobre todo los tres hombres que estaban allí, tendrían que aplicar una nueva estrategia para ir a la biblioteca y llevarse otra tanda de libros.

- Está bien – Dijo Natsu mirando a todos – Gray y Gajeel traeremos más libros para que Levy pueda encontrar por lo menos algo para ayudar a Lucy – Miró a Levy – Oye por cierto Levy ¿No conocerás a alguien que también sepa de estos temas?

- Considerando que no le asusten los fantasmas – Murmuró Gajeel.

Levy se quedó pensando, no tenía muchos amigos, ella tenía una preferencia más exclusiva por la lectura, pero eso no significaba que no sea una chica tan antisocial que digamos, solo que ella no conocía a personas a quienes le encanten la lectura como a ella.

Suspiró, no tenía a nadie a quien pudiese ayudarla a investigar, tendría que hacerlo todo ella sola.

Hasta que de la nada se acordó de alguien. ¡Claro! Lo había conocido durante toda su vida, y fue por él que ella comenzó a fascinarse por los fantasmas y todas esas cosas misteriosas, tal vez él no leía tanto como ella, pero sí la había influenciado en ver muchas películas y lecturas de terror.

Sonrió, tal vez él sabía muchas cosas más de lo que ella sabía.

- Creo que sí conozco muy bien a alguien que nos podría ayudar con todo esto – Dijo Levy haciendo que los demás sonrían.

..

..

- ¿Levy? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – Dijo el chico caminando alrededor de las rejas de la vieja mansión descuidada.

- Ya lo verás – Dijo Levy caminando junto a él – Ven, es por aquí, te presentaré a unos amigos que hice hace unos días y también te mostraré algo demasiado interesante.

- ¿Es realmente algo importante? Sabes que tengo labores que hacer tonta.

- ¡Te he dicho que sí! – Le reprochó – Tiene que ver con los fantasmas.

El muchacho se interesó cuando escuchó la palabra "fantasmas" – ¿Fantasmas? ¿Acaso me vas a hacer una sorpresa?

Ella rió – Eres un tonto.

El chico sonrió, aunque le dijese a Levy que era una tonta y ella finja molestia, sabía que ella no se molestaría nunca con él, se habían criado prácticamente juntos, ella era como una hermanita pequeña a la que siempre iba a apoyar, aunque él sea muchas veces frío, ella sabía que él podía llegar a ser tan cálido como cualquier ser humano.

- ¿No te da miedo este lugar tan macabro? Es un poco lúgubre ¿no crees?

- Al principio sí me daba un poco de miedo – Dijo Levy – Pero te vas acostumbrando.

Cruzaron el gran jardín seco y viejo, recorrieron alrededor de la mansión hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta. Levy paró de caminar y se giró para ver al chico.

- Espera un momento, tengo que decirles a ellos que ya estás aquí, y no se te ocurra irte.

- Okey, tómate tu tiempo.

Levy entró a la mansión y cerró la puerta. Volteó y no vio a nadie.

- ¡Hey chicos! – Gritó - ¡Ya llegué!

- ¿Levy? – Lucy apareció de la nada cerca de Levy, haciendo que ella salte y suelte un grito.

- ¡Ah! Oh eras tú Lucy… – Levy se tocó en el pecho, como signo de alivio y sonrió – N-no hagas eso, me asustaste-

- ¿¡T-t-te a-asusté!? – Dijo Lucy nerviosa – ¡L-Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención hacer eso-

Levy rió – No te preocupes por eso Lucy, no fue tu culpa ¿Sabes? Eres muy tierna al ser tan inocente.

- ¿Inocente?

- Sí Lucy, oye por cierto ¿no sabes donde están los demás?

- ¿Lucy? Escuché que alguien gritó, ¿estás bien? – Dijo Erza que bajaba del segundo nivel junto con Juvia – Oh Levy eres tú, ¿ya trajiste a tu amigo?

- De hecho, no es mi amigo – Le dijo Levy sonriendo – ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están?

- Juvia cree que Levy ha traído a su novio.

- ¡No! No es mi novio – Negó Levy rotundamente – Es alguien muy cercano mío, ya verán.

Erza rió levemente, Levy parecía una niña pequeña – Los chicos se han ido a traer más libros e información para facilitar la investigación. Llegarán un poco tarde, así que será mejor que hagas pasar a tu compañero.

- E-está bien – Dijo Levy yéndose hacia la pequeña puerta, mientras se asomaba hacia afuera – Oye, ya puedes entrar, no te quedes parado allí como idiota.

El chico pasó hacia la gran mansión. Mirando impresionado los grandes acabados que ésta tenía.

- Erza, Juvia, les presento a mi primo Jellal, Jellal, te presento a las chicas, la de cabello azul es Juvia y la de cabello rojo es Erza.

- Un gusto Juvia, un gusto Erz-

Jellal no pudo terminar su frase al ver a la "hermosa" chica que su prima le había presentado recientemente, no sabía por qué encontraba tanta belleza en ella, tal vez sería porque su cabello era largo y sedoso que combinaba bien con el tono de su piel, o su lindo rostro que lo hacía ponerse tonto.

Por su parte, Erza se quedó helada, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía eso al ver a un chico, ¡Y cuando él intentó saludarla hace unos momentos! Ella lo miraba como si fuera una niña pequeña que quisiera un súper helado de fresas, o como si ella se estuviera comprando la ropa más linda que había visto en su vida. Era la primera vez en sus 18 años que sentía ese tipo de cosas, de atracción, de sentir algo hacia algún chico. Se preguntaba por qué rayos sentía eso.

Bueno era un gusto, un muy buen gusto. Ahora Natsu ya no la fastidiaría con ser la chica ruda que no se ha fijado en ningún hombre en toda su vida, con tendencias en ser algo así como una lesbiana.

- Ehh…H-Ho-Hola J-Jellal… – Dijo Erza toda roja.

- Un gusto conocerte – Dijo él un poco sonrojado, ocultando su timidez, agarró la mano de la chica y la besó, como signo de caballerosidad.

- ¡Juvia cree que Erza encontró a su príncipe azul! – Juvia juntó sus manos.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

- No es cierto – Dijo Levy interrumpiendo – ¿O sí mi querido primo? Bueno, después podrán conocerse más, ahora es lo más importante.

Erza carraspeó, intentando evitar sonrojarse – Tienes razón Levy.

De repente Levy se dio cuenta que Lucy miraba tímida y miedosamente al extraño que estaba en su propiedad.

- Oh Lucy – Dijo Levy sonriendo – Te presento a Jellal, Jellal, ella es Lucy, es una fantasma del siglo XVIII, genial ¿no?

Jellal parpadeó tres veces y miró a Levy – ¿Esto es una broma?

- Oh claro que no, Lucy dale un apretón de manos como saludo.

- ¿Eh? Está bien – Lucy se acercó al chico y le tendió la mano tímidamente – E-es un placer conocerte Jellal, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y-

- ¡Increíble! – Interrumpió Jellal en cuanto no pudo apretar la mano de Lucy – ¿E-es en serio que eres un fantasma? ¡Es la primera vez que conozco a uno! ¡Es todo un placer en conocerte Lucy!

Lucy miró a Jellal y sonrió.

Juvia y Erza miraron algo raro a Jellal, normalmente cualquiera se espantaría al ver a un fantasma de blanco y todo demacrado, pero Jellal hizo todo lo contrario, ¡Al parecer le encantó conocer a Lucy! En cuanto a Levy, ella ya sabía que su primo iba a reaccionar así, en toda su vida, ella lo quiso asustar haciéndole bromas, pero nunca lo logró, incluso de pequeño escuchaba los relatos de terror de su tía Poluchka, esos que no dejaban dormir a Levy durante toda una semana. Jellal tenía un don especial de no tener miedo, al igual que su pequeña hermana Wendy de 8 años, pero ese era otro tema.

..

..

- ¿Así que tú nos ayudarás a liberar a Lucy? – Preguntó Natsu mirando desconfiadamente a Jellal que estaba hojeando los libros que Levy había leído.

- Sí, mi prima me trajo hasta aquí porque sabe que los fantasmas me interesan bastante, y porque sé muchas cosas sobre ellos – Dijo Jellal firmemente mientras miraba.

- Hablando de eso, tú y Levy se parecen un poco, creo que es por el cabello un poco azul – Dijo Gray.

- Sí, por algo somos primos ¿no? – Ironizó Jellal.

- ¡De eso no estamos hablando idiota! – Natsu reprochó a Gray.

- Da igual Salamander – Dijo Gajeel intentando calmar a Natsu – Oye tú, primo de la enana – Jellal miró a Gajeel y éste le tendió en una mesa la mochila llena de libros de fantasmas y de historia francesa – Aquí hay mucha información, esto puede ayudarte.

Jellal agarró cada libro y puso una expresión extraña – Esperen, ¿estos libros son de…?

- Exacto, del lugar del que tú piensas – Dijo Gray.

- ¡Pero no pueden sacar ningún libro de allí! ¿Sabías que puedes ir a la cárcel por robar un libro de la Biblioteca de París? Se han salvado el pellejo, ¿cómo lo han hecho?

- Supongo que tuve que distraer a los oficiales mientras que ellos cogían cada libro y lo metían a la mochila – Dijo Natsu sintiéndose halagado por que otro de sus planes fue un éxito.

- Genial, ustedes son increíbles – Dijo Jellal.

..

..

Una vez que Jellal conoció a sus nuevos amigos, se dispuso a hacer su trabajo junto con su prima, él recolectaba más información de lo que lo hacía Levy, además apuntaba cosas que eran necesarias. Habían acordado de que Levy investigaría sobre historia francesa y él sobre fantasmas.

Y de esa manera estuvieron investigando e investigando. Levy solamente encontraba información pequeña, hasta ahora sabía que Lucy había sido criada por el Duque Jude Heartfilia y Layla Heartfilia, que su familia era muy rica e importante ya que eran dueños de muchas propiedades que existían en ese tiempo, pero no encontraba información importante para lo que estaba buscando, como por ejemplo la fecha de su muerte, ni cómo murió.

Frunció el ceño, esto cada vez estaba más y más complicado. Se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

- Ya regreso, iré a tomar aire libre – Dijo antes de dejar a Jellal solo.

Natsu Dragneel se encontraba sentado en las escaleras mirando a Lucy, que estaba conversando con Juvia y Gray. Sin darse cuenta, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en ella, en lo linda que era, en las cosas simples que la hacían sonreír, o cuando él llegaba y pasaba las noches con ella mirando las estrellas, era de lo mejor. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, él no podía pensar en eso, no era posible y nunca lo iba a ser. Suspiró, tenía que ser realista como siempre lo había hecho, _"Lucy es un fantasma, yo soy humano, y los humanos con los fantasmas no pueden estar juntos"_ Pensó.

Levy bajó las escaleras, pasó por su lado y se sentó junto a él, ella sacó de su bolsillo un par de caramelos.

- ¿Quieres uno? – Le dijo Levy – Son ricos y dulces.

Natsu miró el caramelo y lo tomó con las manos – Claro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mirando a Lucy.

- ¿Crees que podremos liberarla a tiempo? Digo porque algún día tendré que regresar a Magnolia junto con los demás – Dijo Natsu un poco triste.

- No te preocupes, sólo me falta recolectar más información, aunque me es difícil – Ella miró al piso – Es que no hay mucha información sobre la familia Heartfilia ¿sabes? ¡Tuve que leerme cientos de libros de historia francesa para saber que Lucy sólo fue niña rica de padres nobles! No he encontrado ni siquiera información de cuándo ni cómo murió, esto es un lío.

Natsu se quedó sorprendido ¿Acaso lo que decía Levy era verdad? Si iban a este paso, no llegarían a nada.

De repente se acordó de algo importante. Hace días leyó algo que le había llamado la atención, "_¡Oh cierto!"_ dijo mentalmente _"¡El diario de Lucy! ¡La última página!"_

Miró a Levy – Lucy murió el 11 de julio de 1789

Levy lo miró incrédula – ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¡Si ni siquiera has leído nada!

- Miré el diario de Lucy hace unos días – Dijo Natsu mientras Levy lo miraba raro – Fue antes de conocerte, estaba limpiando la mansión y lo encontré. En la última página estaba escrita esa fecha, y no estaba relatado completamente, faltaban datos.

- ¿Es en serio? – Dijo Levy un poco asustada.

- Sí, ¿por qué te asustas?

Levy miró a Natsu – Si lo dices así, es muy probable que Lucy haya muerto asesinada.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Le dijo seriamente.

- No lo estoy, supongo que tendríamos que averiguarlo.

Natsu suspiró – La primera vez que la conocí, ella no recordaba nada, sólo que tenía que casarse.

Ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia la biblioteca, sólo había alguien muy inteligente como para que resuelva el misterio.

- ¡Jellal! – Ambos gritaron, sorprendiendo al joven.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿No ven que estoy-

Levy se acercó a él y lo miró seriamente – Lucy murió el 11 de julio de 1789, el mismo día que se iba a casar.

- Y no recuerda nada, ni de cómo falleció ni nada de eso – Intervino Natsu.

Jellal los miró, intentanto acomodar la información en su cabeza.

- Entonces dicen que murió el 11 de julio de 1789 pero no saben de qué.

- Exacto – Dijeron ambos.

Jellal suspiró – ¿Están seguros que ella no recuerda nada?

- Bueno, cuando recién la conocí ella pensaba que su boda iba a comenzar – Dijo Natsu – Así que deduzco que ella no recuerda nada.

Jellal intentó analizar bien la situación, tendrían que averiguar la parte más difícil, y eso sería preguntándole a Lucy para estar muy seguros.

Y en el caso en el que no funcione tendrían que llamar a su tía Poluchka.

..

..

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Agradezco sus reviews :) y perdón por la tardanza chicos, espero que les haya agradado, ya van a ver que la cosa se pone más interesante *-*

Sin más que decir me voy, ya saben, si quieren otro capítulo, den su opinión en un review.

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Médium

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

- ¿Estás segura Luce? – Preguntó Natsu mientras giraba la perilla de la habitación de Lucy para entrar, dirigirse a la cama y dormir.

- Estoy muy segura, no recuerdo nada – Dijo Lucy mientras se manejaba las sienes con los pulgares de forma simultánea para intentar recordar lo que Natsu le había pedido que recuerde.

- ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? – Natsu se sentó en la cama y miró preocupadamente a Lucy.

Lucy miró a Natsu y se sentó a su lado. Suspiró, desde hacía un buen rato su amigo le había pedido que recuerde aunque sea un poco de cómo había muerto, o un hecho que ella recuerde antes de nunca despertar y estar en lo que ella había llamado anteriormente la "supuesta" pesadilla.

- No – Miró a Natsu y éste miró hacia abajo, rindiéndose, ella se sentía inútil al no recordar nada.

Después de hablar y discutir un buen rato con Jellal y Levy sobre cómo iban a liberar a Lucy, Natsu y ellos llegaron a un acuerdo, y ese acuerdo consistía en que él sería el que le pregunte a Lucy si es que recuerda algún hecho de su muerte – ya que él era el que la había conocido primero y tenía más confianza con ella, además que había leído su diario – para saber si es que en verdad fue asesinada o había muerto por otra cosa.

Natsu pensaba que la cosa sería fácil, pero no, llevaba más de media hora intentando hacer que Lucy recuerde algo, por lo menos un poquito de ese día.

Abrió los ojos, ese día, ¡Claro! Si no recordaba nada de su muerte, entonces haría que ella haga memoria del último día en el que vivió.

Respiró profundo, cruzó los dedos para obtener suerte – Entonces – Natsu miró fijamente a Lucy – Cuéntame cómo fue el último día que viviste antes de morir y convertirte en un fantasma.

Lucy miró su vestido blanco y largo y sonrió nostálgicamente – Bueno – Dio un largo suspiro – Lo único que recuerdo es que ese día yo me iba a casar, todo estaba perfecto: la mansión, los invitados, la música, la comida, el vestido, el peinado, las flores, todo… – Miró a la gran ventana abierta, donde se veía claramente las estrellas y la luna – Recuerdo que estaba muy feliz, esperando sola aquí en mi habitación a que los sirvientes llegaran y me digan que la boda comenzará, y así pueda bajar, hacer que la ceremonia comience y conocer a mi futuro esposo…pero antes de todo eso… – Hizo una pausa, haciendo que Natsu preste más atención, tal vez por fin se estaba acordando – Cuando estaba aquí esperando…algo pasó… – Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando, hasta que los abrió y miró a Natsu tristemente – Lo siento Natsu – Miró hacia abajo – No recuerdo nada después de que estuviera aquí, intento hacerlo, pero me es imposible…lo siento.

Natsu dio un suspiro mirando al techo _"Estaba tan cerca"._

Volteó y vio que Lucy estaba cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

- Ehh ¿Lucy? – Dijo él un poco preocupado.

- ¡M-Me siento tan inútil! – Sollozó la rubia – ¡Tú y todos hacen mucho por mí y yo no hago nada! ¡Q-Qu-Quisiera recordar, pero no puedo! ¡Siento que-

- Oye, está bien – Dijo Natsu mirándola cálidamente, cuánto quería abrazarla fuertemente sin querer soltarla, consolarla y decirle que no era su culpa, que todo estaba bien, que él haría todo lo posible para verla feliz y libre, pero lamentablemente no podía sentirla ni tocarla, lo único que podía hacer era hablarle – Sé que ahora no puedes recordar Lucy, pero descuida, todo estará bien, y no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré pase lo que pase.

Lucy miró a Natsu y vio que él le sonreía cálidamente, en ese momento a ella le pareció el chico más tierno del mundo, quería tocar su mano y agradecerle, o decirle a través de gestos y caricias lo bien que ella se sentía a su lado. Pero tenía miedo, no sabía si era porque ella nunca había sentido ese cálido sentimiento cuando estaba junto a Natsu o a que él no sienta lo mismo.

Así que ella sólo le sonrió – Gracias Natsu.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Natsu apagó las velas del candelabro, dejando que la habitación sea iluminada por la luz de la luna y se echó en la cama, Lucy lo miró y se echó a su lado.

- ¿Crees que algún día pueda ser libre? – Preguntó Lucy volteando para poder mirar a Natsu.

- Sí Lucy, pronto lo serás – Dijo Natsu cerrando los ojos – Y te prometo que serás muy feliz.

Lucy se quedó mirando a Natsu mientras dormía pacíficamente, a veces no entendía por qué le encantaba mirarlo dormir, ver su rostro lleno de paz, de ternura, hacía que deseara que ese momento nunca se acabe.

..

..

- Espera Luce, todavía no abras los ojos – Le dijo Natsu mientras guiaba a Lucy.

- ¿Qué es? Quiero ver ya – Se quejó ella mientras caminaba cuidadosamente.

Natsu caminaba junto a ella, sonriendo, sabía que a ella le iba a encantar cuando abra los ojos – Es una sorpresa, así que todavía no los abras.

- ¡Oye Natsu apúrate! – Gritó Erza desde al fondo.

- ¡Dame un segundo! – Dijo Natsu mientras abría la puerta pequeña y caminaba junto a Lucy hacia el jardín – Luce, esto te va a encantar.

Lucy rió, Natsu pensó en que si Lucy fuera su novia y estuvieran solos, tal vez la hubiera besado. Pero como él lo había dicho muchas veces, no era posible.

- Bien Luce, hemos llegado, abre los ojos.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, cubrió su boca con sus manos, no podía contener tanta alegría y emoción dentro de ella.

- ¡E-El jardín! – Dijo ella sonriendo – ¡Está lleno de flores y rosas! ¡Mira hasta la pileta la han limpiado!

Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Juvia venían hacia ella con ropas viejas cubiertas de tierra.

- Nos costó mucho, pero valió la pena ¿no? – Dijo Erza sonriendo.

- Al parecer a la coneja le encantó – Dijo Gajeel.

Gray y Juvia se miraron y sonrieron sonrojados.

- Sinceramente, por primera vez me siento orgulloso de mí mismo – Dijo Gray – Lo hicimos bien.

- ¡Juvia piensa que quedó hermoso!

Lucy miró a todos, estaban felices, pero ella no se sentía bien, les había costado mucho trabajo.

- Chicos…gracias, en serio – Dijo sosteniendo las lágrimas – Nunca había conocido a personas como ustedes…me hacen tan feliz.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Erza – Los amigos comparten felicidad ¿no?

- Y no nos agradezcas a nosotros – Interrumpió Gray – Agradécele al tonto de Natsu, fue su idea.

Lucy volteó a mirar a Natsu sorprendida – ¿En serio Natsu?

Natsu se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca – La verdad es que sí, fue mi idea, pero los chicos me ayudaron también.

Lucy se sonrojó y le sonrió – Gracias Natsu, eres el mejor.

Natsu pensó en que si hubiera tenido una grabadora en ese instante, hubiera grabado y reproducido una y otra vez la voz melodiosa de Lucy diciendo: _"eres el mejor"._

..

..

- ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Jellal mientras cerraba su libro, no podía entender cómo Lucy no podía recordar su muerte.

- Sí – Dijo Natsu por enésima vez, a veces no entendía por qué la gente como su amigo, le preguntaba muchas veces la cosa que ya tenía respuesta – Y seguirá siendo un sí.

- Wow – Dijo Levy que estaba sentaba sobre la mesa, leyendo un libro – Miren esto, aquí dice que el 14 de julio de 1789 el pueblo de París respaldó en las calles a sus representantes y, ante el temor de que las tropas reales los detuvieran, asaltaron la fortaleza de la Bastilla, símbolo del absolutismo monárquico – Miró a sus compañeros – O sea según esto y el resto que leí quiere decir que para este entonces algunas autoridades nobles ya habían sido asesinados – Hizo una pausa – Tal vez la mansión Heartfilia ya habían sido-

- Entendemos perfectamente a lo que nos quieres decir – Interrumpió Jellal seriamente – El problema es que Lucy no recuerda lo que pasó, quién sabe si la mansión fue saqueada, o si es que la mataron o torturaron.

- Pensar en eso me da dolor de estómago – Dijo Natsu chasqueando con los dientes – Sería horrible matar a alguien inocente.

- En fin – Habló Levy intentando mejorar el ambiente – No podemos hacer nada, a las finales está muerta – Cerró su libro y miró a Jellal, ambos sabían que si no había solución para el plan A, entonces tendrían que aplicar el plan B.

- Jellal – Dijo Levy – Sabes que si no funcionaba preguntarle a Lucy, tendríamos que aplicar la siguiente estrategia ¿no?

Jellal suspiró – Sí Levy, sólo espero que no se enoje por interrumpir su trabajo.

- No lo creo, ya sabes, ella es como tú: le fascinan los fantasmas – Bromeó Levy.

Natsu frunció el ceño, odiaba estar fuera de la conversación – ¿De quién están hablando?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y voltearon a mirar a Natsu, dispuestos a decirles de quién se trataba.

..

..

- ¿Una médium? – Dijo Gray incrédulo – ¿Va a hacer una actuación o qué?

- ¿Eso no es lo mismo que ser bruja? – Bromeó Gajeel.

- ¡Cállense! – Levy frunció el ceño – Una médium no es una bruja, es una persona que posee dotes paranormales para poder comunicarse con espíritus, par de tontos.

- Cierto – Agregó Jellal – No subestimen a nuestra tía, pero Levy… ¿¡Por qué tuvieron que traer a Wendy!? – Gritó aturdidamente mientras su pequeña hermana intentaba bajarle los pantalones.

- ¡Ella quiso venir, estaba sola! A parte ¿No la ves? ¡Es tierna! – Dijo Levy juntando sus manos.

- ¡Juvia! – Dijo la pequeña de 8 años mientras se acercaba a Juvia – ¡Vamos a jugar!

- ¡Juvia piensa que Wendy es la mejor niña que ha visto!

- Y vaya qué niña – Dijo Gray – No tuvo miedo al conocer a Lucy, me sorprende bastante.

- ¡Lucy es muy linda! – Dijo Wendy sonriendo – ¡Y también es hermosa!

Jellal miró a su hermana menor con un poco de rabia, a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas cuando hacía mucho escándalo – Lo que pasa es que a Wendy y a mí nunca nos han asustado los fantasmas ni las historias de terror – Hizo una pausa – Y además como no tenemos padres, yo tengo que estudiar y trabajar mientras tía Poluchka se queda con Wendy para poder cuidarla, y como tía Poluchka es una médium, trabaja para la gente que quiere comunicarse con seres del más allá, esas cosas raras y atemorizantes que todos conocemos, por lo tanto a veces tiene que llevar a Wendy a su trabajo, cosa que a ella no le asusta en nada.

- Wow – Dijo Gajeel – Tu tía es impresionante.

- Y Wendy también – Dijo Gray que no superaba del shock al haberse enterado que Wendy no le temía a los fantasmas.

- ¿Y-Y qué cosa va a hacer tu tía en este mismo instante? – Preguntó Erza a Jellal tímidamente.

- Ya lo verás – Dijo Natsu cerrando la puerta, dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus amigos – Chicos todo está listo, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar.

Los jóvenes y la niña tomaron asiento en las mesas, en donde estaban conectadas algunas fuentes de sonidos que conectaban con las diferentes salas principales de la mansión: el gran salón principal – en donde en el centro del salón estaban solamente Lucy con la tía Poluchka dispuestas a conectar y alterar el tiempo para que Poluchka vea lo que realmente pasó allí en el pasado – la cocina, el dormitorio de Lucy, los pasillos del primer y segundo nivel, las escaleras. Les había tomado bastante tiempo en conectar todo ese rollo, pero lo habían logrado, todos se encontraban en la biblioteca, dispuestos a escuchar lo que en este mismo instante iba a suceder.

- ¿Lista Tía Poluchka? – Dijo Jellal agarrando un pequeño micrófono que conectaba con el audífono de su tía.

- _Lista_ – Se escuchó la voz de su tía a través del pequeño parlante donde todos podían oír.

- Muy bien – Dijo Jellal – De ahora en adelante toma las manos de Lucy y cierra los ojos, imagínate que no hay nadie de nosotros y que la fecha de hoy es 11 de julio de 1789.

..

..

En ese momento a Lucy se le llenó un escalofrío, la tía Poluchka y Wendy habían sido bastante amables con ella y les había caído bien, pero cuando Natsu le dijo lo que iba a suceder le entró un temor, y lo peor era que no sabía el por qué.

- Muy bien que comience todo – Le dijo Poluchka – Dame tus manos y ponlas sobre las mías.

Lucy con temor colocó sus manos sobre las de Poluchka y se sorprendió, por primera vez podía sentir el tacto de alguien en años.

- ¡P-pu-puedo sentir-

- No te preocupes – Poluchka sonrió y sujetó sus manos con las de la rubia – Las médiums podemos sentir a los fantasmas también.

Poluchka cerró levemente sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su sobrino a través del audífono que llevaba.

- _¿Lista Tía Poluchka?_

- Lista

_- Muy bien_ – Dijo Jellal – _De ahora en adelante toma las manos de Lucy y cierra los ojos, imagínate que no hay ninguno de nosotros y que la fecha de hoy es 11 de julio de 1789._

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y apretó las manos de Lucy – Lucy cierra tus ojos también y cuenta conmigo regresivamente desde diez a cero.

Lucy cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a contar junto a Poluchka – Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco… – Sintió el ambiente un poco frío cuando se acercaban al final de la cuenta regresiva – Cuatro…tres…dos… – Ya no había tanto silencio, ahora escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de personas y una música fina y clásica – Uno…cero – Abrió los ojos y se llevó tal sorpresa, la mansión estaba como el día de su boda, todo estaba arreglado y limpio: habían flores blancas adornando el ambiente, los músicos tocaban el piano, los violines y los violonchelos, la comida, el vino y los dulces estaban sobre la mesa y la gente estaba donde ellas estaban, en el salón principal, todos vestidos elegantemente, conversando y saludándose amenamente, esperando a que llegue el momento de que la celebración comience.

Visualizó a lo lejos a sus padres, que estaban conversando con otros nobles de esa época que había conocido durante su niñez.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Intentó correr pero Poluchka no dejó de sujetar su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda se la había soltado.

- No puedes ir – Dijo Poluchka – No nos pueden escuchar, y no me sueltes, porque si lo haces todo lo que estamos haciendo será en vano.

Lucy tragó saliva, tenía un sentimiento amargo al ver a sus padres después de mucho tiempo y no poder ni siquiera hablar con ellos porque estaban muertos al igual que ella.

De repente se dejó de escuchar la música y la bulla de la gente, se escuchó un grito de la puerta principal seguido por el sonido de las pistolas de fuego, los guardias intentaron cerrar las puertas pero les fue imposible, ya que fueron abiertas toscamente por guerrilleros de clase media que venían a invadir con armas a la gran mansión Heartfilia.

- ¡Malditos aristócratas impostores! – Dijo un joven guerrillero al mando sosteniendo su escopeta - ¡Somos la revolución francesa! ¡Venimos con sed de justicia! ¡Basta con la desigualdad! – Al término de decir esto sus compañeros comenzaron a inundar la zona, sacando a cada invitado de la mansión, para matarlos afuera, los guardias intentaban defender, pero les era imposible: eran pocos y no disponían de tantas armas como lo tenían. La mayoría intentaba escapar por las ventanas, unos lograban salir con éxito y otros no tenían tanta suerte y eran capturados por los guerrilleros, que los guiaban hacia a fuera para matarlos y dejar sus cuerpos tirados afuera de la mansión.

Lucy observó la escena con horror, dio un grito y se tapó los ojos, había visto a sus dos padres que habían sido capturados, el resto no se quería ni imaginar de cómo había terminado. Poluchka caminó junto a ella para evitar ver la escena macabra y subieron las escaleras, pero antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, un guerrillero se coló y abrió la puerta, pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue que la novia no estaba.

Entonces Lucy recordó todo, absolutamente todo y el sentimiento de angustia, de sufrimiento, de dolor y terror se inundaron en ella. Luego de ver al guerrillero que estaba buscando en toda la habitación, se vio a ella misma que intentaba salir sigilosamente de la habitación y corría hacia el salón principal y así salir de la mansión y escapar, pero vio que ya no había nadie, solamente estaban los guerrilleros mirándola malvadamente. La novia dio un grito desgarrador al ver cómo fue baleada en el pecho y caía al suelo, muerta, sin vida.

En ese momento Lucy gritó desesperadamente y se soltó del agarre de Poluchka, se aferró a ella misma y se abrazó, llorando desconsoladamente al saber su trágico final de su muerte. Nuevamente todo regresó a la normalidad, la mansión estaba sola, vieja y descuidada. Natsu al escuchar su grito, salió de la biblioteca y se fue hacia ella intentando consolarla, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, Poluchka estaba con una expresión realmente seria.

..

..

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Dijo Gray una vez que Natsu entró a la biblioteca donde estaban todos sus amigos, inlcluyendo a Poluchka y Wendy.

- No, me ha dicho que quiere estar sola en su habitación – Dijo Natsu con una expresión preocupada – Está muy triste y asustada.

- Pobre Lucy – Dijo Levy tristemente, haciendo que todos guarden silencio, ver a su compañera triste era algo que no les agradaba en nada.

Poluchka respiró hondo, esperaba que sus amigos tomaran bien la noticia que les iba a decir en ese momento – Si bien todos dicen que para que un alma esté libre debe de cumplir un cometido que no pudo hacer cuando estuvo viva – Todos le prestaron atención – Cuando agarré su mano, y vi el momento en el que la asesinaron, Lucy había recordado todo…en ese instante sentí el sentimiento que ella misma sentía: dolor y miedo, pero además de eso, sentí que ella tenía otro sentimiento, un deseo mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa en su vida – Hizo una pausa – Y ahora la puedo comprender totalmente…ella deseaba con toda su alma encontrar al amor de su vida y ser feliz, ella deseaba tener amor, ser amada, amar y feliz… – Miró a Natsu – Y eso lo vi también cuando ella te vio…su mirada era la de una chica muy enamorada Natsu.

- Espera – Interrumpió Jellal – Tía toda tu explicación es buena, pero ¿A qué te refieres en lo de que Lucy esté enamorada de Natsu? Ella es un fantasma y él un humano, no podrían estar juntos – Hizo un gesto con sus manos – Además ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

Poluchka respiró profundamente – Es a eso a lo que quiero llegar – Se dirigió hacia Natsu, quien lo miraba extraño y confuso.

- Natsu, para que Lucy esté libre y pueda cumplir su sueño, tienes que jurarle amor eterno y matarte.

..

..

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ._.

En primer lugar les agradezco sus reviews ** oh cierto, hace poco vi El Orfanato y de la escena de la médium cuando hace su escena paranormal en el orfanato, da un poco de miedo pero de allí saqué la escena de Poluchka y Lucy. No la copié igual, solo me dió una idea de hacer este capítulo, además que investigué e investigué y sí, los médium hacen este tipo de sesiones espirituales y etc, es un poco interesante y terrorífico ¿saben? (y no me digan copiona que no lo copié, lo hice a mi manera pff) Bueno bueno, lo hago por ustedes, porque sé que la historia se iba a ver más interesante con esto y les iba a gustar. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué hara Natsu? ¿Aceptará matarse por Lucy? Ya lo verán chicos y chicas.

Sin más que decir, me despido, si quieren nuevo capítulo, manden review, los quiero a cada uno de ustedes.

¡Nos leemos!


	8. Amour

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

Natsu Dragneel no sabía qué sentir en ese mismo momento.

Hace no mucho de dos minutos, Poluchka había acabado de decir la_ única_ solución para que por fin Lucy sea libre y feliz como él y todos sus amigos ansiaban para su amiga fantasma. Pero lamentablemente, no todos se tomaron la noticia como esperaban, un silencio inundó la biblioteca, sus amigos miraron tristemente al peli rosa, ellos estaban en contra de tal solución, pero era su amigo el que decidía. Natsu estaba confuso y había tenido una rara emoción al saber que Lucy lo amaba, cosa que lo hacía sentir más…vivo, pero ¿Morir? ¿No habría otra solución? Él siempre se había preguntado cuándo llegaría su muerte, y siempre esperaba a que fuera cuando sea anciano, no cuando estaba en plena juventud, eso sería terriblemente espantoso.

El silencio siguió inundando la sala, Poluchka respiró profundamente y decidió tomar la palabra.

- Lucy es el único fantasma aquí – Prosiguió – Ella fue la única persona que fue asesinada sola en la mansión, si hubiera sido diferente se habrían encontrado con más fantasmas.

- T-Tía – Habló Jellal nerviosamente – Disculpa si te interrumpo pero… ¿Estás segura que no hay otra solución para liberar a Lucy?

Todos voltearon a mirar a Poluchka con esperanzas de que ella les dijera otra cosa, pero sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza – Lo único que ella deseaba cuando ella estaba viva era encontrarse con su alma gemela y ser feliz – Hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu – Natsu, sé que para ti será difícil admitirlo porque tal vez no te has hecho esta pregunta, pero ¿la quieres?

Natsu se quedó en silencio y con una expresión dudosa asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que sus amigos tomen una expresión de sorpresa.

- Entonces si eliges matarte – Dijo Poluchka – Tendrías que hacerlo simulando una pequeña ceremonia de bodas dentro de la mansión, en donde todos nosotros seamos cómplices de tu entrega de amor por Lucy. Antes de que la beses, tendrás que tomar un veneno, acabando con tu vida.

- ¡Natsu no lo hagas! – Dijo Erza llorando mientras era abrazada por Jellal, quien la consolaba. Ella se hundió en el pecho de éste – ¡Eres como mi hermano menor! ¡No soportaría que te mates!

Jellal abrazó fuertemente a Erza e intentó calmarla mientras ella se aferraba más a él. Natsu vio a sus amigos con tristeza, él sabía que los haría sufrir mucho si elegía matarse.

- Tía – Dijo Levy tímidamente – Si Natsu se mata…no habrían posibilidades en que él se convierta en un fantasma ¿o sí?

- Si Natsu en verdad ama a Lucy no se convertirá en fantasma cuando muera, porque estaría cumpliendo su cometido de ver a su amada feliz y libre, por lo tanto él también sería libre, no un fantasma.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ahora tenía más sentido. Natsu sintió incomodidad al sentir todas las miradas tristes de sus amigos, escuchaba los llantos de Erza y los lagrimeos de Juvia, seguido por las palabras de consuelo que Gray le daba a esta. Sentía impotencia, dolor, escalofríos, duda, confusión. No sabía exactamente qué decir ni cómo actuar en ese instante, no quería pensar en nada, porque lo único que tenía en su mente era cierta chica de cabellera rubia.

Así que decidió irse de la sala para evitar todo ese ambiente lleno de tensión y tristeza, dejando a sus amigos y a Poluchka solos. Se dirigió a la habitación de Lucy, quería ver si se encontraba mejor, pero se llevó con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba allí, consternado se fue a ver a todas las habitaciones de la mansión, abriendo cada puerta y llamándola, pero no la encontró; buscó en el salón principal, debajo de las escaleras, la cocina, los pasillos, nada.

Suspiró pesadamente rendido de buscar a la fantasma que de seguro se había escondido en algún lugar de la mansión en el que él no podría encontrarla, se dirigió al jardín a respirar aire fresco, caminó por el área verde, sonrió al recordar lo muy feliz que fue al ver a Lucy llena de alegría por ver el jardín como estaba antes, se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca a la gran pileta y arrancó un pequeño clavel blanco. Le hacía recordar a ella, tan blanca, tan pura, tan pequeña e inocente, así como era ella, él la había conocido y juraba que ella era la chica más perfecta que había conocido en su vida.

- Así que me estabas buscando.

Sorprendido, se giró al reconocer la suave voz. Lucy estaba a unos metros detrás de él, parada y con una mirada triste y melancólica.

- ¡Lucy! – Natsu se dirigió hacia Lucy – ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estás mejor?

Lucy miró extrañada a Natsu – ¿Cómo lo haces?

Natsu la miró extraño – ¿Qué?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! – Dijo Lucy un poco molesta – ¿Cómo haces para estar tan bien y preocuparte por mí? Cuando en verdad ahora lo que más importa eres tú… – Suspiró – Escuché todo Natsu y ¿sabes qué? No tienes por qué hacerlo, no te sientas obligado…sé que no me quieres y por lo tanto no lo hagas porque no me gustaría para nada que te mates por obligación…así que mejor – Soltó lágrimas – ¡Mejor anda y vuelve a tu vida rutinaria para regresar a tu país y déjame tranquila!

Lucy no soportó más y se fue hacia la mansión llorando, se sentía humillada al saber que Natsu sabía claramente lo que ella sentía por él. Y le ponía furiosa que Poluchka le diga semejante solución, pensando que él no sentía nada por ella y que por la presión de Poluchka o por pena hacia ella, él terminaría matándose, cosa que ella no soportaría y no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Natsu se quedó solo en el jardín, sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho. _¿Lucy me quiere? ¿Piensa que yo no la quiero?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente _¿Qué he hecho para que se enoje?_ Sentía angustia, si bien detestaba que Lucy llorara, pero odiaba que ella se enoje y llore por él haciendo que ahora todo apuntara hacia él. Se preguntaba también si en su anterior vida había hecho mal para tener tanta presión de parte de Poluchka y Lucy.

Así que suspiró y se sentó en la pequeña banca, mirando una vez más el pequeño clavel blanco que le hacía recordar tanto a su querida y triste fantasma.

..

..

-¿No vendrás con nosotros? – Preguntó Gray preocupado.

Natsu miró su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde y todo se estaba oscureciendo.

- Quiero quedarme – Miró a Gray – Quiero quedarme con Lucy, ya sabes, ella no está bien del todo, necesita mi apoyo y además… quiero pensar bien sobre…

Gray sonrió y dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro de Natsu como símbolo de hermandad – No tienes por qué decirlo, todos ya sabemos a lo que te refieres.

- Chicos, todos están listos para irse – Se acercó Erza, que de repente miró a Natsu tristemente – Natsu, te quedarás ¿no?

Natsu asintió con la cabeza. Erza lo abrazó.

- Perdona mi actitud de la mañana, es que-

- Lo sé Erza – Interrumpió Natsu abrazándola también – Sé que yo soy como tu hermano menor, y descuida – La miró a los ojos – Yo te considero también una hermana, solo que tú eres la mayor – Le sonrió.

Erza sonrió, se deshizo suavemente del abrazo y se limpió una lágrima.

- Eres un gran amigo – Le dijo Gray haciendo que Natsu lo mire extraño, era raro entre los dos expresarse cariño – Y hemos pasado por tantas cosas que también te considero un hermano, oh y no te preocupes, sé que tú también me consideras uno así que no te molestes en decirlo – Bromeó haciendo que Natsu soltara una pequeña risa – Y no te preocupes Natsu, si en verdad amas a Lucy y estás dispuesto a hacer lo posible por salvarla, nosotros te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión que tú tomes.

Natsu miró incrédulo a sus dos amigos ¿En serio? ¿Apoyarlo en cualquier decisión que tome? ¿Aunque sea la muerte?

Una vez más miró a sus amigos y los abrazó, los había conocido desde la secundaria estudiando juntos, y así crearon lazos de amistad que con el tiempo y sus experiencias se fueron tornando más fuertes. Y ahora, con todo este problema, sabía que no estaba solo, tendía a los mejores amigos que lo apoyaban en todo y no importaba si era una locura.

- Oigan dejen los abrazos para después, parece que están celebrando la legalización de la relación homosexual entre Natsu y Gray – Interrumpió Gajeel arruinando el momento de amistad de sus tres amigos que lo fulminaban con la mirada – Hey no se enojen, sólo bromeaba – Dijo sonriendo y corrió a abrazar a sus amigos que seguían abrazados, imitando un abrazo familiar – ¡Oye Juvia ven únete!

- ¡Juvia también quiere unirse al abrazo! – Juvia se fue con una velocidad impresionante a abrazar a sus amigos.

Jellal, Levy y Poluchka veían el momento tristemente, sabiendo que esa era como una despedida emocional para ellos.

- ¡Yo también quiero abrazo! – Wendy salió debajo de la mesa abalanzándose entre los jóvenes que se estaban abrazando, haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio y caigan al piso.

- ¡Oye Wendy! – Le reprochó Jellal – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas imprudente?

- Oigan chicos, perdonen por interrumpir el momento pero el autobús no demora en pasar por la avenida y nos estamos demorando en ir hacia allá – Dijo Levy.

Una vez que todos se despidieron y se fueron hacia la salida, Natsu se quedó solo en el salón principal con Poluchka.

- ¿No vas a ir? – Le preguntó Natsu.

- Sí, solo que antes de hacerlo tengo que decirte algo.

Natsu miró a la mujer de avanzada edad con una expresión extraña, se supone que ya le dijo todo ¿Qué más faltaba decirle?

- Seré bastante breve, así que no te preocupes – Prosiguió – Sólo yo pude sentir su tacto por ser una médium, pero te diré otra cosa. Si en verdad la amas, podrás sentir su tacto también, así que no te asustes – Después de haber dicho esto se fue junto con los demás jóvenes que estaban afuera de la mansión, dejando solo a Natsu con una expresión dudosa.

Natsu suspiró profundamente. Otra vez estaba solo, aunque pensándolo bien siempre lo había estado, desde que era pequeño no había tenido a nadie, ni a papá ni a mamá. Siempre había estado así, solo. Completamente solo. Y solo así había salido adelante.

Miró a su alrededor y recordó la primera vez que entró al lugar, estaba lleno de polvo, de telarañas, tenía un aspecto tenebroso y lúgubre. Con su encendedor, prendió un candelero y se dirigió a la cocina, específicamente al gran comedor, en donde conoció a Lucy. Se colocó en el lugar y cogió la copa que hace casi un mes iba a robar. Rió internamente cuando recordó lo ridículo que se sintió haberse espantado de Lucy, de un alma tan pura e inocente que no haría daño a nadie.

También recordó cuando ayudó a Lucy a ya no sentirse sola, cuando él fue su primer amigo y hasta ahora el mejor para ella. Recordó cuando le presentó a sus amigos y que poco a poco dejaron su miedo al ver que ella no causaba daño.

Guiándose por la luz del candelero, recorrió toda la mansión, recordando paso a paso los momentos en el que vivió con Lucy en ese mes, en cómo la novia fantasma ganó el corazón del ladrón. Sonrió cuando Lucy le leía con su melodiosa voz su obra favorita de Shakespeare: Romeo y Julieta, le encantaba escuchar su voz leyéndole, deleitándose con cada palabra que ella decía en las noches, cuando miraban las estrellas, lo graciosa que ella se veía al espantarse de una pequeña araña, olvidando que ella estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada, lo linda que era cuando le sonreía y lo hermosa que era cuando despertaba a su lado mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

Sin darse cuenta Natsu estaba subiendo las escaleras, hacia la habitación de la rubia, _¿Entonces esto se siente? ¿Esto es estar enamorado?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Dudó una vez más. En su vida, nunca lo había estado y se había prometido no amar. Juraba nunca amar a nadie, sus padres nunca lo habían hecho con él y lo abandonaron, todos lo ignoraban, excepto sus amigos, a los que guardaba un gran cariño especial.

¿Amaba en realidad a Lucy? Pensó y volvió a recordar una vez más todos esos momentos que atesoraba en su memoria. Y allí lo entendió todo, él no podía vivir sin Lucy, sabía que si no moría tal vez sus amigos estén bien, pero él no, y le costaría muchísimo olvidarla. Sabía que ella lo amaba, y él estaría dispuesto a darlo todo, todo por ella, por verla feliz, por verla libre. Daría hasta su vida por ella, porque la amaba, y para el amor no existe tiempo, ni espacio y mucho menos límites.

Además sus amigos se tenían unos a otros: Gray tenía a Juvia, Erza estaba un poco colada por Jellal y éste también, y estaba seguro que Gajeel terminaría estando con Levy.

Vio la gran puerta que estaba frente a él y entró a la habitación donde solía dormir con Lucy. Sonrió, ella estaba allí, en la oscuridad, mirando a las estrellas como de costumbre. Cerró la puerta, colocó el candelero en la pequeña mesita de noche y se puso al lado de la rubia, mirando también a las estrellas.

- Pensé que te habías ido – Lucy rompió el silencio con un semblante un poco serio sin dejar de mirar a las estrellas – ¿Son lindas no?

- Sí, cada vez que las veo me hacen recordar a ti – Dijo Natsu contemplando las pequeñas estrellas que iluminaban la noche.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Lucy frunció el ceño.

- Mejor te hubieras ido…si lo piensas bien hubiera sido mejor para ambos, tú podrías rehacer tu vida y yo me quedaría aquí, estaría a salvo y estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, además-

- Lucy, ninguno de los dos estaría bien si me voy.

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Claro que estaríamos bien! Además que-

- Lucy, deja de auto convencerte de que todo irá bien sin tenernos a nosotros mismos, ¿no lo entiendes?

- ¡Deja de decirme todo eso! – Gritó levemente Lucy – ¡Me haces daño!

Natsu miró a la rubia, se acercó un poco más a ella pero Lucy se lo impidió.

- No te acerques… – Se alejó y miró al suelo – ¿Podrías…irte? Por favor Natsu.

Natsu recordó las palabras de Lucy cuando la conoció. Qué ironía, al principio ella le pedía que se quedase y ahora le rogaba que se fuera. Sabía que ahora ella estaba enojada y no le apetecía hablar con él, así que dejaría que la tormenta se calme para volver a hablarle y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Sin decir más se dirigió hacia la salida, dispuesto a dormir en el suelo del salón principal. Pero un sollozo de parte de la rubia le impidió dejar la habitación.

- Espera – Le dijo Lucy tapándose la cara con las manos – Perdona mi mala educación... – Se dirigió hacia Natsu – Quédate.

Natsu sonrió y volteó a mirarla – ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Ya no me gritarás?

Lucy se intentó limpiar las lágrimas pero fue en vano, salían más lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Odio ser tan llorona.

- No te preocupes – Le dijo Natsu – Aunque llores te ves bonita.

Lucy lo miró y se sonrojó.

- Natsu, no tienes por qué morirte – Suspiró, y miró a los grandes ojos de su amado – Y-yo seré feliz si tú lo eres.

Natsu miró tiernamente a Lucy, ella era tan linda.

Se acercó lentamente a ella – Entonces déjame ser feliz a tu lado, que no me gusta verte llorar.

Por instinto intentó limpiar con sus dedos las lágrimas que rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de la rubia y los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron. Natsu logró sentir a Lucy, podía sentirla al tocar su suave y fría mejilla, las heladas lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. En ese momento recordó las palabras que Poluchka le había dicho: _"Si amas verdaderamente a Lucy, podrás sentir su tacto"_. Cogió con sus dos manos el rostro de Lucy y con sus pulgares limpió el resto de lágrimas. Lentamente se acercó más a ella y besó su mejilla, luego su frente y luego su otra mejilla.

- Natsu – Susurró Lucy cuando se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban por unirse con los labios del peli rosa.

Natsu la calló con un beso. Un beso que le llenó todos los sentidos, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se expresaran su amor mediante la unión de sus labios y el dulce sabor de sus lenguas explorando sus bocas. Sintiendo lo que es entregarse a uno, a darse amor, a amar y ser amado, y a nunca querer estar separado del otro.

Sin darse cuenta siguieron dándose besos en la cama de Lucy, expresándose mediante suaves caricias el cariño que se tenían uno al otro.

Lucy jadeó un poco, Natsu se separó de ella para tomar aire, y se echó a su lado, abrazándola, como si no quisiera separarse de ella.

- No me dejes – Dijo Lucy.

- No lo haré – Natsu le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza – Nunca.

- Prometiste que me harías feliz.

- Y lo haré – Natsu la miró a los ojos – Quiero verte feliz Lucy.

- Yo…yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado.

- Entonces me casaré contigo.

Lucy lo miró sorprendida – ¿Estás seguro que-

- Lo estoy – Afirmó Natsu besándola suavemente en los labios – No quiero estar sin ti Lucy – Susurró.

- ¿Me amas? – Lucy miró los ojos de Natsu.

Natsu miró profundamente a los grandes ojos chocolates de Lucy y asintió – Sí, con todo mi corazón – Dijo besándola apasionadamente una vez más. Demostrándole que con un beso podía decirle todo su amor. Saboreando sus dulces labios, sintiendo el cielo, haciendo mágica esa noche para ellos dos.

Natsu estaba decidido: Moriría por Lucy y sería libre con ella. Así los dos serían felices, y ni la muerte podría separar su amor.

..

..

..

* * *

._. ¿Y qué tal les parece? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno espero que sí, les agradezco por sus lindos reviews, espero que no les haya parecido aburrido :(

Principalmente les quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, tuve que hacer un informe de 15 hojas y les cuento que esta semana la pasé horrible por los trabajos, así que estaba muerta x.x

Oh cierto tal vez ustedes pensarán "¿En serio Natsu se va a matar?" Bueno eso lo tendrán que ver en el próximo capítulo :D  
Y la otra cosa bonita es que los dos tortolitos ya se dieron cuenta de su amor y se lo pudieron expresar**

Bueno sin más que decir me despido, si quieren el otro capítulo pues manden reviews.

¡Nos leemos! :)


	9. Pour l'amour

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

"El jardín lucía más verde y hermoso que de costumbre, el sol resplandecía e iluminaba cada parte oscura de la mansión vieja y cuidada. Cerca de la pileta del jardín, un hombre de 26 años de edad miraba sentado desde la banca los claveles blancos que habían florecido. Su cabello rosado y aspecto juvenil no habían cambiado en casi nada, se veía tal y como cuando tenía 18 años, cuando había conocido al amor de su vida, que ahora era su esposa.

Respiró un poco de aire fresco, qué bien se sentía estar lleno de paz. Recordó cómo hace 8 años había sido todo extraño y cómo su esposa había sido una linda fantasma, también recordó el terror que sentía en ese tiempo si ella desaparecería de su lado y él estuviera completamente solo, felizmente ahora la tenía a su lado y no dejaría que ella se fuese. La amaba y nunca la dejaría.

- ¡Papi!

Sonrió y volteó cuando escuchó la tierna vocecita de su pequeña hija de cinco años que corría hacia él. Ella era la viva imagen de su madre.

- ¡Papi hazme caso! – La pequeña rubia hizo un puchero cuando llegó a donde estaba su padre – ¡Álzame! ¡Quiero tocar el agua! – Dijo la pequeña mientras jalaba de los jeans de su padre. Natsu se paró de su asiento caminó de la mano junto con su pequeña hija.

- ¡Oye espera! Si te acercas mucho al agua te vas a caer – Advirtió Natsu cuando vio a su hija acercarse mucho a la pileta.

- No me importa – Dijo la pequeña – ¡Si me caigo papi me salva!

Natsu cargó a la niña, quien estiraba su pequeña mano para tocar y sentir la frescura del agua.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Preguntó Natsu mientras miraba a los alrededores. Muchas veces Lucy los sorprendía a ellos cuando estaban jugando, pero la rubia no se hacía presente y eso era extraño para él.

- Mami se fue – Dijo la pequeña con una voz triste. Natsu se preocupó cuando observó el cambio brusco de emoción de su hija.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue? – Preguntó mientras bajaba a su hija y se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la menor.

La pequeña observaba el suelo, con una mirada perdida y triste. Natsu acarició el rubio cabello de su hija y le sonrió, de seguro Lucy estaba jugando – Dime cariño, ¿Sabes adónde se fue mamá? Tal vez podemos buscarla y encontrarla, a ella le gusta jugar a las escondidas como a ti.

Unas diminutas gotas de lágrimas caían en los ojos chocolates de la niña, ella intentó sacarlas con las manos, pero resultó inútil, gotas más gruesas de lágrimas caían, haciendo que la pequeña no dejase de llorar.

Natsu miró seriamente a su hija, algo debía de haber pasado para que su hija llorase de esa forma – Hey no llores pequeña aquí estoy yo, papá te va a proteger – Dijo mientras abrazaba a la niña.

- ¡Papi me podrá proteger a mí y a todos! – Sollozó la pequeña – ¡Pero no podrá proteger a mamá!

Natsu miró a su hija ¿A quiénes se refería con "todos"? ¿Y por qué no a Lucy?

- ¿Qué le pasó a Lucy?

_- ¡Ella se fue! ¡Ya no volverá más!"_

Natsu abrió bruscamente los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y se tocó la frente que estaba un poco mojada por el sudor. Miró hacia ambos lados, pequeños rayos de luz del sol se colaban por la ventana. Se encontraba en la habitación de su amada. Suspiró aliviado, había sido un sueño. Volteó a ver a la rubia que se suponía que estaba a su lado pero se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrarla. Asustado, se bajó de la cama y comenzó a buscar a Lucy en los alrededores de la gran habitación.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Dónde estás? – Abrió el gran armario, miró debajo de la cama, nada – ¿¡Lucy!? – Abrió las cortinas de las otras ventanas - ¡LUCY!

- Aquí estoy – Dijo Lucy apareciendo detrás de él sonriendo pacíficamente – ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Natsu volteó bruscamente y miró a Lucy. Rápidamente sin pensarlo se dirigió a abrazarla. Sintió alivio cuando pudo sentir su fría y pálida piel por segunda vez.

- ¿Natsu? – Dijo Lucy extrañada por la actitud rara del chico.

- No te alejes de mí – Dijo Natsu hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella – Pensé que habías desaparecido.

Lucy miró tiernamente a Natsu – Oh ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Natsu afirmó con la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lucy sonrió y besó suavemente a Natsu en la mejilla – No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo y no me iré de tu lado.

- Promételo – Dijo Natsu con voz demandante. Lucy le sonrió.

- Prometido – Dicho esto Natsu le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Lucy, dejó su pesadilla a un lado. Con Lucy no debía de temer ya que de todas maneras iba a estar con ella por siempre.

De pronto Lucy cambió su expresión cálida a una triste.

- Natsu… ayer, esto… – Tomó aire – ¿E-En serio quieres casarte conmigo?

Natsu la miró incrédulo – ¡Pues claro Luce! ¿En qué piensas?

Lucy miró al suelo – Sabes qué va a pasar si te casas conmigo…

- Y no me importa – Natsu tomó el rostro de Lucy con las dos manos y levantó su cabeza, haciendo que ella ponga su mirada en él – Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por estar contigo.

Lucy miró fijamente a Natsu – ¿Y los demás? ¿No se sentirán mal?

Natsu suspiró – Es muy obvio que no estarán bien – Miró a Lucy que lo miraba con una cara triste – Pero – Le sonrió – Se pondrán bien con el tiempo, ya lo verás, se tienen unos a otros, además que ellos dijeron que me apoyarían en cualquier decisión que tome – Hizo una pausa y la abrazó – Y mi decisión es quedarme contigo.

Lucy sonrió y respondió abrazándolo. Aunque Natsu le dijese que todo iba a estar bien ella no creía eso.

- No me has dado el beso de buenos días – Dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero, intentando cambiar de tema.

Lucy se puso roja – ¿¡T-Te-Tengo que d-darte un b-beso!?

Natsu rió, de todas maneras Lucy seguiría siendo una chica inocente aunque lo bese un millón de veces – Nos besamos ayer ¿no? Quiero uno ahora.

- ¡P-pe-pe-pero-

- Nada de peros – Natsu cargó a Lucy, la tendió en la gran cama, se echó encima de ella y se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas, Lucy pasó de estar rojísima a reír fuertemente.

- ¡Jajaja N-Natsu para! – Dijo ella entre risas.

- Lo haré si me das un-

- Okey te lo daré – Dijo ella sonrojada. Haciendo que Natsu poco a poco deje de darle cosquillas y la mire profundamente a los ojos.

Le parecía increíble que Lucy muestre un poco de vergüenza y timidez cada vez que él le recordaba su primer beso de la noche anterior, tal vez porque era probable que la rubia hubiera sido virgen de labios toda su vida. Pensar en ser el primero en probar los labios de Lucy, hacía que Natsu se llene de emoción.

Sin pensarlo más, Natsu se inclinó hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios, entrelazando sus lenguas, saboreando cada parte de su boca, abrazándola como si nunca quisiera soltarla.

Porque eso era a lo que él temía. Y estaba seguro que nunca la iba a dejar ir.

Una vez que terminaron de besarse, los dos enamorados permanecieron un rato en la cama, el chico encima de la rubia, los dos abrazados, sólo sintiéndose uno al otro.

De repente Lucy se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban y volvió a sonrojarse – ¡N-Natsu! ¡E-Estás encima m-m-mío! ¡Y-y-y e-en mi cama!

Natsu rió – Somos novios, eso es normal ¿no?

Y antes de que Lucy pudiese preguntar y protestar, Natsu la volvió a callar con otro beso apasionado.

..

..

- ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó Gajeel asombrado – ¿Te casarás con la coneja?

Natsu asintió, hace casi una hora sus amigos habían regresado a la mansión. Y Natsu había decidido decirles a todos que iba a contraer matrimonio con Lucy dentro de tres días, cosa que la mayoría de sus amigos ya se imaginaban, excepto Jellal y Gajeel, ellos pensaban que el peli rosa iba a buscar otra solución, aunque pareciese imposible.

- Pero Salamander, ¿no crees que exista otra solución en vez de la muerte? – Dijo Gajeel incrédulo.

Natsu suspiró, era desagradable ver a sus amigos tristes porque sabían ya la respuesta.

- Aunque exista otra solución Lucy desaparecería de mi lado – Hizo una pausa, miró a Lucy que estaba a su lado y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella – Y yo quiero estar siempre con ella.

Juvia, Erza y Levy suspiraron al ver la escena tan romántica que tenían en frente. Pero de pronto volvieron a tener esa mirada triste al recordar lo que significaba la respuesta de Natsu.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en toda la sala.

- Bueno, yo opino que no debemos de oponernos ¿no? – Dijo Gray con una sonrisa – Natsu por fin aceptó que no es asexual y ahora encontró al amor de su vida – Bromeó.

- ¡Nunca he sido asexual estúpido! – Protestó Natsu haciendo que todos se rían.

- ¡Admítelo Salamander! – Se unió Gajeel sonriendo.

- ¿Ya lo ves? – Dijo Gray – La cosa es que no eres asexual.

- Y tú declárate a Juvia de una vez – Murmuró Natsu haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y la pareja de Gray y Juvia se sonrojaran.

- En fin – Dijo Erza cambiando de tema – A lo que Gray se refería desde el principio era que nosotros te vamos a apoyar en cualquier decisión que tú tomes – Miró a la rubia y al peli rosa sonriendo – Y estamos felices que ustedes dos se amen, así que…

- ¡A celebrar la boda! – Dijo Levy intentando sonar animada junto a Juvia.

Natsu sintió un poco de angustia en su pecho, sabía que tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo y que ellos siempre estarían de acuerdo con él. Pero él sabía muy bien que ellos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer tristes y arruinar el plan que él tenía para su futuro que era estar junto a la chica de sus sueños. Porque sabía que sus amigos lo iban a extrañar mucho si él se iba.

Así que se dispuso a sonreír y a formar parte del entusiasmo de sus amigos. Sabía que si él era feliz, sus amigos también lo iban a ser.

- Natsu – Dijo Lucy inocentemente – ¿Qué es asexual?

Natsu miró a Lucy un poco incómodo, iba a matar a Gray por haberlo fastidiado – E-Es una larga historia, te la contaré más tarde ¿vale?

Lucy miró a Natsu y lo abrazó como si fuera una pequeña niña – Vale.

- Oye Natsu, ¿cómo hiciste para poder tocar a Lucy? – Preguntó Erza.

El chico suspiró – E-Esa también es otra larga historia.

..

..

Los tres días se pasaron tan rápido como un segundo. En esos tres días, Natsu aprendió lo increíble que es sentir estar vivo y saber cuándo vas a morir. Pero él no se encontraba asustado, ni triste. Se encontraba feliz, porque sabía que su amada por fin sería libre y ya no sería prisionera. Y lo mejor es que ella iba a ser libre junto con él.

- ¿Natsu? ¿Estás listo? – Dijo Gray que lucía un terno elegante. Entró a la gran biblioteca donde estaba solamente Natsu sentado en una de las grandes cómodas sillas.

El peli rosa que estaba vestido también elegante, solo que llevaba un terno color blanco. Suspiró y se paró de su asiento y miró a la ventana, ese día era soleado, tal y como cuando la había conocido a ella.

Volteó a ver a su amigo – Sí, estoy listo.

Gray le sonrió y se acercó a él – Estos días se han pasado rápido eh – Abrazó a su compañero, como si fueran hermanos – Te extrañaré cabrón, has sido uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida.

Natsu abrazó fuertemente a Gray y rascó bruscamente su cabeza – ¡Y tú también!

Gray rió y se separó de su abrazo – Vamos de una vez, o Gajeel pensará que nos demoramos mucho porque te convertiste en homosexual y ahora quieres estar conmigo.

Natsu rió fuertemente y siguió a su amigo – Eres un idiota.

El salón principal estaba como Lucy había dicho que lo arreglaran: Tal y como había sido en su boda anterior. Natsu estaba seguro que si todos sus amigos vestirían como en el siglo XVIII, incluyéndolo, la boda hubiera sido más "perfecta". Pero como no encontraron vestimentas elegantes que se parezcan a las prendas de la época de la fantasma, decidieron robar prendas elegantes contemporáneas.

Se encontraban todos sus amigos, Gray estaba a un costado de Natsu, que en un pequeño cofre llevaba los anillos. Poluchka estaba al frente de ellos, ella iba a ser el papel de sacerdotisa que iba a casar a la rubia y al peli rosa. Erza iba a estar al lado de Lucy cuando ella ingrese, ya que había sido nombrada como la dama de honor, y pues el resto iban a ser partícipes de la ceremonia.

Sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo corría, Lucy comenzó a bajar de las escaleras, dirigiéndose al altar. Cuando ambos se miraron, Natsu pensó por milésima vez en que ella era la chica más hermosa del universo.

- Queridos presentes – Comenzó a hablar Poluchka – Hoy celebramos la unión de un joven y una fantasma. Por lo que muchos dicen, el amor no tiene límites ni tiempo, el amor es un sentimiento puro, que no se puede extinguir…

Mientras Poluchka seguía dando su discurso sobre el amor entre un humano y un alma, Natsu pensó en qué sería de él ahora. Hace casi un mes y medio había llegado a aquel lugar, y ni siquiera él en ese momento se había imaginado que se casaría en ese lugar con la linda fantasma que tenía a su lado. Era raro y enfermizo el sentimiento que tenía ahora, tenía miedo, no sabía por qué, pero a la vez estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Feliz porque ahora sabía que no estaba solo.

- Ahora la novia empezará a decir sus votos – Dijo Poluchka. Natsu se sorprendió ¿Tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo?

Sí, así como tan rápido se pasaba el tiempo, así de rápido se pasaba la vida.

Miró a Lucy, ella le sonreía también, se veía hermosa con ese pequeño rubor que tenía en las mejillas.

-Y-Yo Lucy Heartfilia… te quiero a ti, Natsu Dragneel como esposo – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Prometo serte fiel y entregarme a ti, por toda la eternidad, para ser feliz junto a ti por siempre. – Tomó el anillo que Gray le dio y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su futuro esposo.

- Ahora el novio – Intervino Poluchka.

Natsu se puso nervioso, él nunca había pensado en qué decir en los votos, es más, ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los votos existían!

Aunque bueno, había escuchado de parte de Erza – ya que a ella, por alguna razón desconocida, le fascina las bodas – que los votos era una especie de compromiso donde los novios expresaban sus sentimientos para unirse en el matrimonio.

Sonrió levemente. _Decir lo mucho que quiero a Luce eh,_ se decía mentalmente.

Desde el primer momento que la vio, había sentido una especie de electricidad, de conexión entre él y ella.

Y desde ese momento lo entendió.

- Yo, Natsu Dragneel – Tomó el anillo que Gray le había dado y la miró – Te quiero a ti… Lucy Heartfilia, como esposa

Había entendido que ella iba a ser la que iba a salvarlo de su soledad.

- Prometo serte fiel

Porque ella era la razón de su felicidad, y no habría otra igual a ella.

- Y me entrego a ti por siempre

Porque sabía que ella se iba a quedar con él.

- En la vida y en la muerte.

Por siempre.

- En todos los días de mi vida.

Y para siempre.

- Para amarte y ser feliz junto a ti por toda la eternidad – Dicho esto le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular.

Dio un gran respiro por última vez. Ambos se miraron profundamente. El momento ya se acercaba.

- Ahora – Dijo Poluchka entregando a Natsu una pequeña copa que contenía veneno – Bebe esto para que puedas ser libre con Lucy.

Con nerviosismo, tomó la pequeña copa con ambas manos, las sentía heladas. Estaba temblando. Miró por última vez a sus amigos que le mandaban una mirada triste, los extrañaría y mucho. Miró a Lucy y sonrió. Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

Levantó la copa y la dirigió hacia sus labios para comenzar a beber el líquido que iba a acabar con su vida. Justo antes de que una mínima gota cayera en su boca, sintió que Lucy jaló su brazo con el que sostenía la copa, derramando todo el líquido venenoso por el suelo. Consternado miró a la novia y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Una luz un poco blanca apareció rodeando a Lucy, ella se acercó a él.

- Natsu… – Miró a los grandes ojos verdes de su amado y lo besó en los labios. Natsu no sabía si corresponder o apartarla y decirle por qué hizo eso, pero antes de actuar, ella se separó de él.

- ¿Lucy? – Dijo Natsu intentando tocar la mano de su amada, pero para su sorpresa no la sintió – ¿Qué? – Miró a la mano de su novia.

Estaba desapareciendo.

- Encontré a la persona que estaría dispuesta a amarme hasta la muerte – Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se desvanecía poco a poco – Y esa persona eres tú Natsu.

- ¿¡Lucy!? – Natsu intentó tocar el rostro de su amada con ambas manos, intentó abrazarla fuertemente, pero fue en vano – ¡Lucy! ¡No te vayas! ¡Prometiste que no te irías de mi lado!

- Lo siento – Susurró ella suavemente – Yo tampoco no quiero irme de tu lado, pero…

- ¿¡Pero qué Lucy!?

Lucy cada vez estaba volviéndose menos visible, le quedaba poco tiempo, así que fue breve – Recuerda que siempre te amaré Natsu Dragneel – Escuchó la dulce voz de Lucy desvanecerse por el aire.

- ¡No! ¡Lucy! ¡LUCY! – Gritó Natsu mientras ya no había ningún rastro de ella. El peli rosa tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se le flaquearon las piernas, haciéndolo arrodillarse. Golpeó el suelo con furia – ¡Maldición! ¡Lucy me lo prometiste!– Gruesas gotas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos, quería que todo fuese una broma de mal gusto, que Lucy apareciese con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre tenía y decirle que nunca se iba a ir de su lado, que lo amaba, que lo quería con todo su corazón. Quería verla, abrazarla, besarla, para expresar cuánto no quería perderla.

Se acordó de su pesadilla: Lucy se iría y él no podría estar junto a ella. Todo eso había sido una premonición, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué a él? Que tanto la amaba, con toda su alma, con todo su ser.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera pensar algo más, sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y su mente se puso en blanco. Cerró fuertemente los ojos por un largo tiempo.

..

..

Cuando los abrió, sintió algo extraño ¿En dónde se encontraba? Se miró a sí mismo ¿Por qué estaba vestido así de elegante? Se supone que acababa de robar una gran joya y estaba escapando de los policías, escondiéndose donde ahora él estaba ¿no? Entonces ¿Qué hacían sus amigos allí? Se encontraban vestidos de manera elegante, también había una anciana peli rosa junto a un chico, una chica y una niña, los tres peli azules que juraba no haber visto nunca en su vida, pero por alguna razón, le parecía haberlos conocido. Lo más intrigante era que todos estaban con una expresión de duda, al igual que él.

Consternado, tocó su fría y pálida mejilla ¿Estaba llorando?

¿Y por qué tenía un anillo en el dedo anular?

Tocó su pecho, sentía un gran vacío allí.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

..

..

...

* * *

._.

Díganme lindos y lindas, sinceramente ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Aburrido? ¿Emocionante? ¿Le falta algo? ¿Tienen dudas?

Cualquier cosa háganlo saber mediante un review si es que quieren otro capítulo.

Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto texto. Oh cierto hay un review (creo que es de Sora-chan) que tuvo casi la misma imaginación que yo y comentó algo de que si Lucy no dejara morir a Natsu y después de unos días vuelve. Bueno la verdad ella sí regresará, pero el resto va a ser diferente, agregaré el tono un poco dramático haber si eso lo hace más lindo y romántico a la vez, no es lo que ustedes piensan y no se los diré porque quiero que lo sepan en el próximo episodio si es que hay reviews *risa malvada*.

Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes. Un saludo a todos.

P.D: Disculpen los errores ortográficos (Si es que hay)

¡Nos leemos!


	10. La chica que fue fantasma y el ladrón

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

- Y bien, sólo nos queda reunir un poco de dinero para comprar los pasajes, robaré maletas por última vez, y te lo digo en serio, por última vez, oh y por cierto…espera, ¿estás escuchando todo lo que te acabo de decir Natsu? – Dijo Erza exasperada – ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Escúchame!

Natsu dejó de mirar a un punto fijo y parpadeó – ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

La peli roja suspiró – Olvídalo, nos falta poco para reunir todo e irnos de aquí hacia Magnolia – Miró preocupadamente a su amigo – ¿Estás bien Natsu? Desde…ese día estás algo extraño, no sé…algo distraído.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! – Dijo Natsu moviendo su mano en el aire como si espantara una mosca – No me ocurre nada ¿ya ves? Estoy bien.

Erza miró extrañamente a Natsu y subió sus hombros – Bueno, seguiré viendo si es que no falta nada – Volteó a dirigirse al fondo del viejo teatro abandonado, donde por ahora estaban viviendo – Oh cierto, me olvidé de decirte que vendrán Jellal, Levy y la pequeña Wendy con nosotros.

Natsu parpadeó tres veces incrédulo – ¿E-Es enserio? ¿Vendrán con nosotros a Magnolia? ¿¡A vivir con nosotros!?

Erza volteó sonrojada y sonrió levemente – S-Sí… ¿no te conté que estoy saliendo con Jellal?

- Uh, no.

- Pues ahora lo sabes… ¡Pero no soy la única!, al parecer Levy y Gajeel también están saliendo, pero no estoy muy segura – Dijo la peli roja roja de la vergüenza y se fue corriendo – ¡Luego te contaré los detalles!

Una vez que su compañera abandonó el teatro, Natsu suspiró y se sentó en unos de los viejos asientos principales.

Había pasado ya casi medio año desde que pasó el incidente.

Cuando había abierto los ojos se había quedado bastante confuso al igual que los demás presentes que estaban en el salón principal de la extraña mansión, donde nunca más volvieron a ir. No recordaban absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Desde ese día, junto a Levy, Jellal y Poluchka, habían comenzado a buscar información sobre ese acontecimiento extraño. Hasta Poluchka estaba completamente incrédula, ya que siendo médium y habiendo participado en momentos sobrenaturales, no se podía explicar el por qué nadie recordaba lo que estaban haciendo en la mansión. Pero al pasar el tiempo, se rindieron en no encontrar nada.

Y antes de volver con sus amigos a robar cosas para regresar a Magnolia, su nuevo compañero Jellal conoció a Erza, y Levy a Gajeel. Y al parecer el amor llegó a sus corazones, ¡Hasta ahora no se podía creer lo que Erza le acababa de decir! Es decir, él pensaba que solamente se habían conocido desde ese día extraño en la mansión y se decidieron en ser compañeros con una fuerte atracción, pero, el sentimiento ganó y ahora andaban saliendo.

Natsu a veces se la pasaba pensando en lo irónico que es la vida, sus amigos andaban mejor de lo que él pensaba y eso lo hacía feliz, porque si sus amigos eran felices, él también lo era.

Pero había algo que no encajaba mucho en él. Y eso lo había hecho cambiar desde ese día en el que abrió los ojos y se había encontrado con los ojos húmedos de llorar. Se encontraba más vacío que nunca. Incluso Gray le había dicho que había cambiado, ya no tenía peleas frecuentes con él y ya no era el chico más carismático del grupo. Ahora andaba más distraído y tranquilo, y eso era muy extraño.

Muy probablemente era porque en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos siempre aparecía una linda chica rubia vestida de novia, sonriéndole, besándole y riéndose junto a él, la cual no recordaba su nombre ni el por qué se encontraba dentro de su mente, pero sí le hacía sentir una fuerte necesidad de estar a su lado para salir de ese sentimiento amargo que tenía todos los días sin estar con ella. Porque sabía muy bien que si estaba con ella, él sería muy feliz.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia afuera del teatro. Tal vez con un poco de aire fresco despejaría su mente y se olvidaría de su extraña soledad.

..

..

- Oye cabeza de lava, no te olvides que a las siete de la noche tomaremos el primer vuelo – Dijo Gray.

- Ya lo sé ojos caídos – Natsu abrió la puerta del teatro – No tardaré, vendré temprano, todavía es de día.

- ¡Hey Natsu! ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Erza mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

- No te preocupes Erza – Natsu le sonrió – Ya hice mis maletas, iré a buscar algo. Llegaré antes de las seis.

Erza gruñó – Si no vienes a las seis, te juro que iré a buscarte yo misma, ya pagamos los pasajes tonto.

Natsu se puso nervioso, si hacía enojar a Erza estaba frito y no podría ir a buscar lo que él quería buscar – E-eh, no te preocupes, anda busca a Jellal y dale mucho amor – Dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia la calle, dejando a Erza muy sonrojada y a Gray con una cara sorprendida.

Gray miró curioso a Erza – ¿Estás saliendo con Jellal?

- ¡S-Sí! ¡Y no me digas nada que no soy la única! ¡Levy y Gajeel también están saliendo! – Se dirigió a seguir reuniendo sus maletas – ¡Estúpido Natsu! ¡Y tú Gray declárate a Juvia de una vez!

- ¡C-Cállate! – Gray se sonrojó y miró hacia el lado opuesto para que su amiga no viera su sonrojo – ¿Y es cierto que Gajeel y Levy están saliendo?

Erza lo miró – No estoy segura, pero andan muy juntos últimamente, de seguro andan en algo.

- Oh ya veo – Dijo Gray – Eso explica el por qué Levy también irá a Magnolia con nosotros.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos.

Gray suspiró – Natsu ha estado diferente todo este tiempo ¿no sabes lo que le pasa?

- No – Dijo Erza con una expresión triste – Sea lo que sea, no me gusta verlo así.

- Ojalá encuentre lo que está buscando, quién sabe, tal vez eso lo pondrá como antes ¿no?

Erza miró el cielo a través de una ventana – Eso espero.

Mientras tanto, Natsu corría y corría lejos del teatro. Sabía que ese día iba a abandonar París e iba a ir hacia Magnolia. Pero muy dentro de él, algo le decía que no debía abandonar la ciudad. No quería, seguía sintiendo esa adrenalina de querer encontrar a la chica que estaba dentro de su mente. Y antes de irse de la ciudad la encontraría, no importaba qué, él quería encontrarla.

Siguió corriendo hacia cualquier dirección, topándose con mucha gente y doblando esquinas, hasta que su estómago hizo un sonido. Tenía hambre._ Mierda_ pensó mientras dejaba de correr y buscaba un puesto de comida, primero tenía que alimentarse. Visualizó una pequeña tienda de comida, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero. Más mierda. Se prometió no robar más, pero qué más da, esta sería la última vez. Se acercó sigilosamente mientras nadie lo observaba y tomó una gran barra de chocolate. Miró a ambos lados, nadie lo veía. Perfecto. Salió de la tienda sin ningún problema, hasta que…

- ¡Ese es el chico que robó en la tienda de joyas! – Gritó una mujer señalándolo, que estaba al lado de dos oficiales.

Sin pensarlo más, Natsu corrió por las calles mientras era seguido por los oficiales. Corría y corría sin dirección alguna, no quería ser atrapado y estar en la cárcel. Pronto dejaría París e iría a Magnolia, no quería estar encerrado por nada del mundo.

Poco a poco se estaba alejando de las zonas residenciales y de las zonas más frecuentadas de la ciudad. No encontraba salida. Gruñó, tenía que encontrar una salida por lo menos en los suburbios de París.

Sin darse cuenta trepó las rejas que separaban las zonas residenciales de los suburbios. Atravesó las calles abandonadas y descuidadas, que mayormente eran frecuentadas por drogadictos y gente perdida. Se dirigió más al fondo de las calles, habían más casas maltratadas.

Volteó, la policía lo seguía siguiendo. Gruñó una vez más, tendría que seguir corriendo y ya se le estaba acabando la resistencia. Dobló dos esquinas y encontró un pequeño escondite cerca a una casa desolada. Esperó un rato. La policía había perdido su paso.

Suspiró aliviado. Se puso de pie y sigilosamente salió del pequeño escondite. Se sentía incómodo escondiéndose en un lugar pequeño, así que miró hacia ambos lados, esperando encontrar con la mirada otro escondite.

Hasta que miró a la gran mansión Heartfilia, a la que hace unos seis meses no había vuelto a ir, por el extraño suceso que había ocurrido.

Sintió una extraña presencia y por instinto, se dirigió hacia la mansión, abrió las oxidadas rejas y caminó por el no tan descuidado gran jardín. Se sentía extraño caminar, tenía un presentimiento de haber estado allí mucho antes de ese día.

Abrió la pequeña puerta trasera de la mansión. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado. Las cosas se estaban empolvando poco a poco, de seguro por el tiempo en que nadie ha limpiado.

Caminó por el gran salón principal y el sentimiento de soledad se invadió dentro de él otra vez. _¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué me sucede?_ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras contemplaba la gran mansión.

Algo de allí le llamó la atención, un gran cuadro que estaba en la pared. Se encontraba la familia Heartfilia, que había sido dueña de la mansión hace muchísimos años: Una pareja de esposos junto a su única hija, no más de 20 años. Fijó la mirada en la pintura. Se quedó mirando a la joven. Parecía una princesa, era hermosa aún siendo pálida, le hacía recordar a alguien que pensaba haber conocido…

Entonces abrió los ojos _¿No será…_

- Disculpa – Escuchó detrás de él, no muy lejos, la voz de una chica – Estoy buscando a-

En cuanto Natsu volteó, tanto él como la chica se quedaron desconcertados y sin habla. La joven era la misma de la pintura, con la diferencia de que no vestía un gran vestido como el de la pintura, ni un vestido blanco de novia del siglo XVIII. Sólo llevaba un vestido contemporáneo celeste un poco flojo, de tiras, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, de todas maneras no perdía su elegancia.

_Espera_, pensó Natsu, _¿Novia?_

Y allí lo recordó todo. Recordó los momentos que él vivió con la chica en la mansión, recordó cuando él se había escondido allí y ella lo había pillado, se acordó cuando ella descubrió que era un fantasma, y él fue su primer amigo, recordó cuando él le presentó a sus amigos y le prometió liberarla y hacerla feliz, recordó cuando él le hizo la sorpresa de limpiar la mansión y poner flores al jardín para verla feliz, recordó su primera pelea y su primer beso con ella en su habitación, recordó cuando leía junto a ella, recordó su sonrisa, recordó las noches que pasaba junto a ella mirando las estrellas, recordó cuando le dijo que la amaba. Recordó lo feliz que era cuando estaba junto a ella.

Y también recordó cuando ella le dijo que nunca lo abandonaría.

Y ahora ella estaba aquí.

Esa chica que estaba mirándolo sorprendida. Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, la chica que estaba en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos.

La chica miró detenidamente al peli rosa, parpadeó tres veces y abrió los ojos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – ¡Nat-Natsu!

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Natsu corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, el sentimiento de soledad había desaparecido, por fin estaba con ella, sin darse cuenta había encontrado lo que él tanto ansiaba encontrar.

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad aparecieron en sus ojos, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lucy, oliendo la deliciosa fragancia de vainilla que ella tenía.

- Tardaste mucho tonta – Se limpió las lágrimas y la miró a los ojos – Pero ¿Por qué-

Lucy miró a Natsu, con sus ojos llorosos – L-Lo siento, perdóname, no quería irme de tu lado – Hizo una pausa – Todo estaba blanco y escuché una voz, me preguntó si quería quedarme contigo y vivir una vez más o ir al paraíso – Lo miró a los ojos – Y-Y yo… te elegí a ti – Hizo otra pausa – Y mírame…ya no soy fantasma.

Natsu la abrazó fuertemente, tenía razón, su piel ya no estaba helada como la de un muerto, estaba cálida como la de él. Y ya no se encontraba pálida ni demacrada, ahora tenía un aspecto más sano. Pero ahora lo que realmente le importaba a él era que ella estaba otra vez con él.

- Pase lo que pase Lucy, no te vuelvas a alejar de mí, prometo que me quedaré contigo siempre, pero tú no te alejes de mí. No soportaría que te vuelvas a ir otra vez ¿sabes? Me sentí muy-

Lucy puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del peli rosa, haciéndolo callar – Shh ya entendí, prometo no alejarme de ti nunca – Dijo Lucy mirándolo a los ojos – Te amo como no tienes idea Natsu.

Y Natsu al escuchar eso la besó, saboreando por fin, el dulce sabor de los labios de su amada, demostrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado y que no quería estar sin ella.

Se había dado cuenta que ella era la chica que quería encontrar en todo ese tiempo.

Y que aunque pasasen muchas cosas, él nunca la iba a olvidar.

Oh, y le diría a Erza que viajen sin él, porque ya tenía planeado vivir con su queridísima rubia. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella pospondría el vuelo. Pero Natsu sabía muy bien que ahora eso para él no era tan importante, así que siguió disfrutando de los dulces besos de su amada.

- Yo también te amo, Lucy.

..

..

..

..

._. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué tal?

Lo sé, lo sé, de seguro quieren matarme ya sea por dos razones: por demorarme - cosa que pido disculpas, estuve en exámenes - y por que el capítulo ha estado corto y simple. De seguro esperaban algo más, pero hice mi esfuerzo y salió esto de mi mente, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Perdonen si mi inspiración estuvo pésima, pero no los podía hacer esperar más.

Bueno si se dan cuenta, Natsu logró encontrar a Lucy de la misma manera en que él la conoció: huyendo de la policía, yéndose a la gran mansión.

Ah y Lucy apareció de la nada, porque por casualidad ella llegó a la mansión en ese mismo momento, ya que - al igual que Natsu - tuvo un presentimiento de encontrar a la persona a la cual ella también estaba buscando (que por supuesto era nuestro queridísimo Natsu)

Y si se dan cuenta, ella al final sí fue libre, solo que esa voz del más allá le preguntó si es que quería ir al cielo, o volver a vivir junto al amor de su vida, y ella eligió vivir junto a su amado *cosa que todos y todas queremos* ¡Y ahora es humana! ¡Ya no es fantasma! ¡Yay!

Bueno, bueno ¿Olvidé mencionarles que este es el último capítulo?

Ups, al parecer olvidé decirles eso en el capítulo anterior, igual, haré un epílogo que les gustará a todos :)

Ojalá les haya gustado mucho, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido, y si quieren el epílogo, manden review :D

Oh y les agradezco mucho sus reviews nenes y nenas, ¡Son lo mejor!

Sin más que decir me despido.

P.D: Disculpen los errores ortográficos (si es que hay) y mil disculpas si es que no les gustó :(

¡Nos leemos!


	11. Epílogo

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

..

* * *

- ¿Papi? ¿Por qué guardas los juguetes? – Dijo una pequeña niña rubia que estaba a punto de romper a llorar – ¡Yo quiero seguir jugando contigo!

Natsu colocó todos los peluches, muñecas y demás cosas que tenía la pequeña en una gran caja cerca a una cama – Ya es tarde cariño, tienes que dormir y si no lo haces tu madre se enojará conmigo – Miró a la niña. Le rompió el corazón verla con esa carita triste, caminó hacia ella y la cargó en sus brazos – Hey pequeña no llores, a papá no le gusta ver a su hijita llorando.

La pequeña rubia hacía todo lo posible por no soltar lágrimas – ¡N-No voy a llorar, y-y-yo s-seré fu-fuerte c-como mi p-papi!

Natsu miró con ternura a su pequeña hija, era la viva imagen de su madre. Una mini Lucy que había heredado todo lo físico con respecto a su madre, pero en cuanto a su conducta no se parecía en nada a ella, eso lo había heredado de él. Y eso le gustaba porque prácticamente ambos se entendían mucho. Lo malo era que gracias a su hiperactividad, se quedaba jugando hasta altas horas de la noche, cosa que a Lucy no le gustaba.

Así que como todo padre que odia ver a su pequeña hija de 4 años a punto de llorar por no poder jugar más ya que era muy tarde y debía dormir, rápidamente la colocó en la cama y le hizo cosquillas. La pequeña soltó grandes carcajadas, haciendo que las ganas de llorar se le fueran al instante.

- Jajaja ¡Papi! ¡Ya no! – Decía la pequeña mientras se reía más fuerte. Natsu dejó de hacerle cosquillas, la debilidad de ella eran las cosquillas, al igual que su esposa.

- ¿Ya no quieres llorar? – Natsu le sonrió a la pequeña.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza suavemente.

Natsu sacó suavemente los zapatitos de su hija, la arropó y la abrigó con las grandes mantas que tenía.

La pequeña rubia lanzó una mirada extraña a su padre – Papi, ¿Por qué me tapas con la manta si no tengo sueño?

- Tienes que dormir preciosa, mañana será un gran día, ¿no te lo dije?

- ¡Iremos de vacaciones a Magnolia! – Dijo la niña emocionada alzando sus manos.

- ¡Y con todos tus tíos perdedores! – Dijo Natsu haciendo referencia a sus amigos.

- ¡Aye! – La pequeña saltó de su cama.

- ¡Natsu! – Se escuchó la voz de Lucy no muy lejos de allí – ¡Haz dormir a la pequeña porque si no mañana no se levantará!

Tanto al padre como a la hija se les hizo la piel de gallina. Cuando Lucy se enfadaba daba miedo.

Natsu miró a la pequeña rubia – ¿Ya lo ves? Mamá se enojará si no te pones a dormir.

La niña hizo un puchero mientras se echaba en la cama, Natsu volvió a taparla con la manta rosada.

- ¡Pero no tengo sueño!

Natsu suspiró, hacer dormir a su hija le tomaba más trabajo de lo que pensaba.

- Entonces te contaré un cuento, ¿vale?

- ¡Aye!

De pronto un pequeño gato azul apareció saliendo debajo de la cama y saltó hacia Natsu.

- ¡Happy! – Dijo Natsu sonriendo – ¡Aquí estabas!

- ¡Quiere escuchar el cuento de papi!

- Muy bien – Dijo Natsu mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba a Happy a su lado – ¿De qué quieres que sea el cuento?

La pequeña se quedó pensando hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- ¡Ya sé! – Dijo emocionada – Quiero saber cómo fue la historia de papi y mami.

Natsu respiró mientras todos los recuerdos vividos con Lucy y sus compañeros se le vinieron a la mente. Sonrió – Había una vez una princesa llamada Lucy Heartfilia, que vivía en una gran mansión – Estaba haciendo una mini adaptación a su historia verdadera.

- ¿Es esta mansión? ¿Es nuestra casa? – Preguntó la pequeña.

- Sí cariño – Prosiguió – Pero ella estaba triste, ella era una fantasma que quería encontrar a su príncipe azul, y sin embargo no había nadie que estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella. Y así fueron pasando los años y la hermosa mansión se convirtió en una tenebrosa y terrorífica. Lucy seguía manteniendo su belleza, pero por el tiempo pasado se veía más demacrada y pálida.

La pequeña miraba atenta a su padre, sin querer perderse ningún hecho que iba a contar. Ambos no sabían que Lucy estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando y sonriendo.

- Entonces un día de primavera, un joven ladrón llamado Natsu estaba robando una joya importantísima de la ciudad de París, y al no encontrar un escondite se dirigió corriendo hacia la tétrica mansión, sin saber que allí se encontraba una fantasma y que por esa razón, la gente no acudía a ese lugar.

- Pero papi, ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ¿Muchísimos años?

- Eh…fue hace… ¿diez? ¿Nueve años? – Se quedó pensando hasta que entendió la broma de su hija al ver que ella estaba a punto de reírse – ¡Hey yo no soy tan viejo! ¡Tengo 29 años!

- ¡Pero mami es más joven que tú!

- Eso es porque nos llevamos casi dos años – Dijo Natsu con el ceño levemente fruncido – Pero sigo igual de joven y apuest-

- ¿Me estás llamando vieja y fea? – Dijo Lucy levemente enojada, entrando.

Natsu sabía que tanto él como Lucy, no habían cambiado casi en nada, seguían teniendo la apariencia de jóvenes, sólo se refería a que ella estaba un poquito más vieja porque su cuerpo ya no era el de una adolescente de 17 años, ahora era una esbelta y hermosa mujer de 27 años.

Pero aunque él le explique eso, ella no se iba a salir de su enojo.

- ¡Mami! – Dijo la pequeña emocionada – ¡Papi está contando la historia de ustedes! ¡Ven!

Lucy sonrió ante la ternura de su hija, miró a Natsu. Dejaría pasar su enojo esta vez.

- Y bien ¿qué tanto se demoran? – Dijo Lucy sentándose en el otro lado de la cama mientras miraba a su pequeña hija – Ya casi ha pasado una hora, deberías dormir cariño.

- ¡Me dormiré si papi termina de contarme la historia de ustedes! – Dijo la pequeña.

- Bien – Dijo Natsu suspirando, iba a resumir la historia porque en serio su hija tenía que dormir. Si no, no se podría despertar al día siguiente puesto a que era muy dormilona como él.

- El ladrón se escondió en la mansión y conoció a la hermosa princesa fantasma – Dijo mirando a Lucy mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa – Al principio le dio un poco de miedo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Lucy no era mala. Entonces se hizo su amigo y le prometió que la liberaría de ser fantasma, le presentó a sus amigos y tiempo después, ambos se enamoraron y ella dejó de ser fantasma, ya que había encontrado a su verdadero amor. Eso fue todo ahora si a dormir preciosa.

- ¿Tan corta? Pero-

- Tienes que dormir linda – Le interrumpió Lucy arropándola.

- Quisiera saber qué paso luego – Murmuró la pequeña

- Oh bueno – Dijo Natsu – Luego de eso vivimos aquí en París con los demás, conseguí trabajo, nos quedamos en la mansión y la renovamos para que tenga luz eléctrica, cocina con gas, etc. Lucy se acostumbró a vivir en una ciudad moderna, nos casamos, tuvimos a una linda niña y vivimos felices para siempre.

Lucy suspiró – ¿Ya terminaste Natsu?

- Sep – Dijo Natsu mirando a la pequeña – Ahora si, a dormir preciosa.

- Algún día quisiera encontrar a mi verdadero amor – Dijo la pequeña fantaseando.

Natsu frunció el ceño, poniéndose celoso de lo que acababa de escuchar – ¡Hey eres muy joven y muy linda para tener novio!

- Okay papi – Dijo la pequeña bostezando.

Natsu se acercó y besó la pequeña frente de su hija – Que tengas dulces sueños linda, duerme bien.

Lucy besó también la frente de la pequeña – Duerme bien cariño, te quiero.

- Te quiero mami, te quiero papi – Dijo la niña cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

Lucy se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Natsu caminó despacio y apagó la luz, cerró la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña y se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde estaba Lucy.

Al llegar la encontró mirando las estrellas desde la gran ventana, como lo hacía cuando tenía 17 años. Sonrió y se acercó hacia ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

- Hey – Dijo Lucy volteando a verlo, sin dejar de abrazarlo – Te saltaste la parte de cuando conocimos a Poluchka y de la boda donde desaparecí y cuando-

- Prefiero no recordar eso – Dijo Natsu mirando a los ojos de su amada – Prefiero recordar los momentos felices que pasé junto a ti.

Lucy sonrió – Me gusta este lugar, me recuerda cada noche que pasé junto a ti mirando a las estrellas.

- Es cierto – Dijo Natsu mirando a las estrellas – Aquí fue nuestro primer beso.

Lucy besó suavemente los labios de Natsu. Le encantaba cuando él le decía cosas románticas.

- Y también fue nuestra primera vez.

- ¡Natsu! – Dijo Lucy sonrojada.

Natsu rió, sabía que ella se sonrojaba y se ponía toda tímida como si fuera adolescente. De todas maneras su linda esposa no perdía esa esencia de dulce chica inocente que conoció en el pasado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es verdad!

- ¡Es verdad! Pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – Natsu volvió a acercarse a su amada mientras la besaba en los labios, rozando su lengua con la de ella, sintiendo mágico ese momento de tener a Lucy cerca de él. De saber que la tenía y que nunca iba a alejarse de él.

Sin darse cuenta los dos amantes ya se encontraban echados en la cama, besándose a la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, sintiendo la pasión que tenían y que siempre se demostraban día a día, transmitiendo sus sentimientos de cariño, de amor y de entrega.

Fue hasta en ese momento en que Lucy se dio cuenta que Natsu estaba por quitarle el camisón de seda.

- ¡Natsu! ¡Ahora no!

Natsu gruñó – Pero Luce…

- Recuerda que tenemos que descansar, mañana viajaremos ¿no? Además que tendremos que mirar a nuestra pequeña bebé mientras juega con los hijos de los demás y-

- Sí ya entendí – Dijo Natsu – Pero no tengo sueño.

Lucy se dio una palmada en su frente, era un dolor de cabeza lidiar con su hija y con él, eran iguales.

- ¡Pero qué puedo hacer! No puedo contarte un cuento y-

- Tus ojos son cafés ¿no? – Interrumpió Natsu

- No, son chocolates.

- Pero parecieran que son chocolates – Natsu miró a los ojos de Lucy – Tienes café en la mirada, será por eso que no tengo sueño.

Lucy rió ante la estupidez de Natsu.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que tengas sueño? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Pues… – Dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy – Tienes que besarme hasta el amanecer.

Y dicho esto la besó, dispuesto a tenerla entre sus brazos y a demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Porque estaba seguro de que el amor traspasaba el tiempo, espacio y límites.

Y que ahora, gracias a Lucy, creía en los fantasmas y en el amor.

..

..

..

...

._.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?

Bueh.

Bueno, en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por hacer posible que este fic haya llegado finalmente a su final, perdón si no les gustó el epílogo, pero di lo mejor de mi. Y estoy segura de que con el tiempo, pueda mejorar las siguientes historias que tengo en mente, pero, sinceramente estoy muy agradecida de todos. Los quiero, ¡Con todo mi corazón!

Pasando del lado sentimental, sé que unos esperaban esto, otros esperaban otra cosa y otros esperaban lo que nosotros tal vez no nos imaginamos lo que ellos esperaban de esta historia, lol (?) En fin, esta historia está acabada y me alegra en serio acabarla bien, todo sea por el apoyo que obtuve de ustedes, porque si no lo hubiera tenido, este fic hubiera estado hace rato en hiatus.

Sé que acabó corta, pero linda. Antes me daba la impresión de que hacía los capitulos más largos, yo me pregunto ¿por qué será? e.e Tal vez porque antes tenía más inspiración. Duh, la inspiración es una puta, a veces viene a veces se va, pero ya que.

Bueno bueno, antes de continuar mis historias dejadas en hiatus, tengo un proyecto de hacer otro fic (que obviamente será Nalu) , no sé si les guste, pero estará ambientado en los años 60, en la época revolucionaria de los hippies y todo eso, genial ¿no? Y creo que sí les gustará, no sé, mediante un review háganmelo saber si es que quieren que lo haga, se ve interesante.

En fin, sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado. Paranoia-chan está muy feliz se tiene que ir a escuchar su nuevo CD de Queen.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
